Happily Ever After
by janesbiotch
Summary: What if Rose chose the real Doctor and the human Doctor picked Martha? What happens when he tracks her down in the States? Will she accept the not-so-Doctor? Will he accept the changes in her? Will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Martha Jones stood outside of the hospital waiting for the ambulance to arrive. She could not help the smile that crept over her face; of course she wasn't happy someone got hurt. No, far from it. It was just the high of saving a life.

"What do we have coming in?" Martha asked her friend Jeremy as he came to stand beside her.

"Oh, get this. There was this fire over on Stanton. Two girls were trapped inside and some bloke ran inside to help them."

Martha beamed at Jeremy. Ever since she had moved back to the States, she had been teaching him British slang. He was doing quite well, but when it came to her learning American slang that was another story.

"Why here?" she asked, not understanding, "Everyone knows Chamberlain General is the best for burn victims."

"Oh, he isn't burned. Well, a little, but it's minor. After he pulled the girls from danger, he was outside catching his breath and had a heart attack."

"Oh, dear. How bad?" she asked when she saw the ambulance approaching.

"Not sure that is the least of his problems. Looks like dextrocardia, and the paramedics didn't know until they shocked him."

"Shit," she gasped as they pulled the gurney into the hospital.

Dr. Jamie Nobleman hated children. Oh, yeah, you would not expect something like that to come from his lips, but he did. Especially gingers, and that was something he never thought he would say. There he was, minding his own business, walking to work like he did every day for the past week. He was going to ignore them but they said the magical word. "Help." How could he turn away from that?

He turned on their street and saw their equally ginger father trying to get inside and, well, he had to help them. It's just that small children do not follow directions. They zig when you say zag and they just don't follow directions. He got them out, though. They were safe and sound. He, on the other hand, was not fine at all. He had gotten burned. He could feel it so easily now. There was a huge burn on his back and one on his leg that was going to be hell to heal.

Then they just ran to their father, all hugs and smiles, and left him to have a heart attack all alone. It was so unfair. He wondered if this was how it felt to die. He had never done that before. Regenerated yes, but die? Nope. It would really be awful if that was the case. Technically, he was only three weeks old.

Martha had been working intently to get the patient stable. She could tell by his jerky movements and wild eyes that he didn't like hospitals much. Putting her hand on his cheek, she tried to soothe him. Martha didn't know what made her do that. It was one of her many problems. She tended to get too close to her patients. That was one thing she refused to change about herself, though. She would care. Unlike The Doctor and Tom Milligan, she wouldn't toy with someone's feelings. She would consider the consequences.

"Am I dying?" she heard the voice from the bed whisper.

She looked down in the face of the man in the bed. His name was Jamie, according to his ID. Those eyes, those big chocolate brown eyes reminded her of someone. It couldn't be. The man before her was human and only had one heart. Okay, yes, it was on the wrong side, but dare she hope? Was the Doctor in the States with her?

"Doctor?" she gasped as she turned his head to focus on her.

"Martha Jones! Hello!" he said enthusiastically.

Martha didn't know how or why, but she was thrilled the Doctor was there with her. And then, the smile vanished from her face when his eyes rolled back into his head and he flatlined.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha was cursing herself. She could just hear her mother scolding her. It was him, he said my name and then he flatlined, and I ran. It cut like a knife to see something given back to her then taken. What was she thinking? If he was here in any form than Rose Tyler wouldn't be far behind.

Rose Tyler, a woman that she spent every day trying to hate but was unable to. Sure, she walked the earth for him, went back in time and was treated unkindly strictly because of the color of her skin...twice! However, Rose Tyler willingly gave her life for him, and then he gave one for her. No even she couldn't compete with that.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked once he finally tracked her down.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me back there. This job sometimes makes me wish I stayed with the military," she told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh please. You can fool them because they don't know what to look for. I, on the other hand, am the guy you told all your stories too. I'm not blind. You said "Doctor" and not like a title, but like it was his name. They got all the soot from his face. It's him! It's your Doctor!" he practically shouted.

"It's not. He just had a heart attack, and I left him! Oh my God, is he...?" She bolted towards the door, unable to finish her sentence.

Jeremy came up behind her. "He's fine. They got his heart going, and it's not just the heart. The guy is a mirror image. The liver and appendix location all reversed. They say he'll sleep for a while. I told them he was your family." He could not help the chuckle that escaped when she raised her eyebrows at that notion.

"What? He could be fair-skinned. The point is, they understand and gave you the rest of the day. You need time to relax. So, you wanna come with?" he asked with his best smile, passing her three tickets.

She smiled when she noticed the tickets were to the circus. She had told him that she had not been since she was a little girl. When she noticed three tickets, she smiled brighter. "Three?" she questioned.

"Yeah, your little one. Didn't he arrive this week? I thought he could see his first circus with his mum, and Uncle Jerry. I won't get upset when you laugh at my clown phobia."

"He hasn't come yet. My mother doesn't want to part with him yet. Thanks, but I think I need to be here. You know, in case someone comes looking for him, or so he's not alone."

"Oh I get it." Jeremy said, "Rose right? She can't be far behind. I mean, she was world hopping to get to him. A heart is nothing. Maybe I should stay."

"No, go. I want a full report on it, mister, and I promise before it leaves we'll go."

"Are you sure? Because I can stay in case you need backup."

"I'm fine Jeremy. Go! I'll see you later."

"Alright, I'll call you later," he told her as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Martha watched him go, and a part of her wanted to run after him. He was perfect and safe. Unlike Tom, who could not get over the fact that she had seen him die, and in the end accused her of cheating, denying their son the father he needed. He was so not the man she met roaming the earth. She had to blame the Doctor for that. Because of the rewind, he was not the Tom she knew. He was cold and career-orientated. Then again, maybe she couldn't blame him for that. After all, if the world didn't rewind, Tom would be dead. At least now he was only a bastard.

She took the picture from her pocket that she carried everywhere. Julius smiled back up at her. When she looked at him all she saw was Tom. It killed her that all Tom saw was someone else. 

Jamie opened his eyes and he knew immediately that he was still asleep and dreaming. For one, he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit, but blue was his color. Blue was Martha's color. And then, he was in an empty TARDIS. He heard a cry.

"Hello?" He called out as he walked down the corridor, following the sound.

"Rose! Me!" he called out, and giggled at his joke.

He came to an abrupt stop when he rounded the corner. Martha was there and she was very frightened and very pregnant. The Master had found her. He promised to keep her safe.

"Please, let her go," he pleaded.

"Her? I must say Doctor out of all the women in your pasts I never thought you'd pick her."

"I didn't pick anyone. What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I thought it would be that shop girl with all that mouth. Oh well it can't be helped."

Jamie ran towards Martha but it was too late. The Master cut her throat before he could reach her. Then he vanished into thin air. After all, it was just a dream.

"Oh, God. Martha, I'm sorry, I don't..I..." he babbled, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry. I tried to protect the baby." Then she died in his arms.

"Martha! Martha!" 

Martha had just managed to doze off when she was startled awake by the shouts from Jamie's bed.

"It's okay. It's a dream. I'm here." She soothed him as he cried for her in his sleep.

"Martha!" he shouted as he bolted straight up in bed. He winced when the pain overpowered him.

"Calm down. Remember to breathe. You don't have a tricky bypass anymore. Now, focus and look at me. I'm right here. See? I'm fine," she tried to soothe him. It was like he was having trouble focusing.

Jamie could not shake the feeling the dream had left. It was a memory that he knew. It was something he suppressed but what? His sweet Martha. He had killed her, he hated being human. He was a bag of emotion. Stupid tears.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she saw he was getting a hold of himself.

"Oh, Martha! I thought...oh don't worry everything is fine. I found you."

Jamie had to touch her just to make sure she was real. That dream was so real and he had to protect Martha. He was finally going to be with her forever. Nothing and no one would stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Martha about an hour but she managed to get him to sleep. She was afraid that she was going to have to sedate him but just her pressed against him did the trick. She was shocked because unlike the Doctor, he shared his dream. However, she could still tell he was holding something back.

He told her that The Master was holding her and he was trying to save her. He also told her she was very fat. She guessed she was pregnant. He also told her it was a "Rose dream". He had on brown, and brown was for Rose. She was thrilled to find out that the blue was just for her. It got her to thinking about something that had happened a few years back. 

_Martha looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was perfect; you could barely tell she had been crying. She and Tom had only been married a few months and now she had to say goodbye. She was proud of what he was doing; they really did need doctors all around but having to be without him hurt._

_His family was surprising him with a huge party and as his wife she would be there. She knew it was selfish but a part of her wanted him to stay but that would be selfish of her wouldn't it._

_She was heading for the door, but she got the shock of her life in her kitchen._

_"Doctor is that you?" she asked the severely disheveled skinny man before her."_

_"I made it, Martha Jones! Hello!" he told her, giving a smile which did not reach his eyes._

_"Doctor, what happened? I'll get my kit." She helped him ease back into her kitchen chair. She turned to get up and he grabbed her._

_"No, I'm fine. I just needed to see you. I needed to make sure everything was okay. He doesn't win. I just wanted to say thanks."_

_Martha felt scared. Why was he saying thanks? Where had he come from? He was wearing the brown suit. It was all crumpled and he was skinny._

_"Doctor, are you alright? You're scaring me. Who did this to you?" she asked, getting pissed. She would hurt whoever did something to him._

_"It's fine. You're here and you're happy. A little one will be good for you."_

_Martha didn't know what to make of the Doctor. He was acting very strangely. Then before she realized what was happening, he leaned in and gave her the biggest kiss._

_"Doctor!" she shouted, alarmed._

_"Be brave, Martha. You're incredible." He beamed._

_Before she could even react he vanished into thin air. She sat there, stunned._

She found out about the baby a few weeks later. She phoned the Doctor, but he didn't answer. She looked back in the room and she smiled. Jamie was there, he could be so much for her. The question was, could she really believe he was there for her?

Jeremy Mayer was at the circus feeling sorry for himself. There was nothing here that he wanted to see. The clowns were hideous of course, and the freaks were in full form. The bearded lady was too attractive and their Elephant Man would make Joseph Merrick say "what?", but he was there because Martha wanted it.

Martha had come to town and stolen his heart. He didn't know if it was the accent or the fire that she tried to tone down. She had worked with UNIT and traveled in time and space. She was a hero and she didn't even know.

To him she was everything. He did not even care she had a kid. He never wanted a woman with a lot of baggage, but now he would gladly raise that child as his own. There was just one problem: Jamie Nobleman, formerly known as the Doctor.

Martha was about to head back to Jamie when her cellphone rang. At first she didn't answer, but thought better of it. What if something happened to Julius? She took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hi mum," she answered.

"Oh good, because of the time I started to hang up. I never can get used to the time difference. All the more reason for you to stop being silly and come home."

"Don't start. I like it here. A fresh start, and don't think I'm stupid. You can't have Julius much longer. I have ways of getting him and being back in twenty," she told her mom in good humor.

"Sweetheart, he has a routine here. He is doing quite well. He can sit on his own now. Ms. Hancock at the nursery is mad about him. She gives him the attention he needs. There, he would be a distraction."

"My son is not a distraction!" she shouted, causing a sleeping Jamie to stir. She took a chair from his room and sat outside his room. "My son is not a distraction," she told her again firmly.

"Oh love that's not what I meant. Tom says-"

"Tom? Are you taking my son to see that man? He has no right! He lost it the day he served me with papers and accused me of being a whore!" she shouted, cutting her mom off. She sighed. This was going to be a long conversation. 

Laura James was lost. The circus was supposed to be fun - and it was, until she lost her mommy and daddy. She had been searching for them for ages. Rounding a corner, Laura bumped into someone. Oh, she hoped they'd help. When she looked into its face she was shocked, and did what anyone would in that situation: she screamed.

The scream was the first interesting thing to happen at the circus in the past hour. It had Jeremy up on his feet in no time, searching for the person who screamed. He may not be the Doctor, but he still could be a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha could not believe her mother. Taking Julius to see Tom behind her back! If he really wanted to see his son she would be thrilled, but that was not the case. He wanted one thing: DNA. Why was it her mother didn't see such things? All she saw was signs of reconciliation that was never happening.

"Mum, did you leave them alone together?" she asked.

"Martha, really, he is his father. What if I did leave them alone together? Tom wants to help him," she explained.

"He wants to get his DNA to prove I was lying. He wants to prove to you all that I'm the whore he told all of our friends I was!"

"Sweetheart, I did not let him see him alone. You're being paranoid. You do realize that you seem guilty when you act this way. You are my daughter! If you and Jack or even The Doctor -"  
>"I did not cheat on my husband, mum! I loved him mum and he promised me forever. Just because Julius is-"<p>

"Perfect," her mother stated, this time cutting her off, "Julius is perfect and it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, I just thought the two of you were so perfect and I never thought he would do that."

"None of that matters now. Maybe this was the way it was meant to be. Maybe I was meant to find love someplace else."  
>She smirked, looking back in the room at Jamie. He was supposed to be some kind of clone, but he just kept doing things to remind her of the Doctor.<p>

"Martha Jones, are you seeing someone? It's Jeremy isn't? I knew it, he has been smitten since the day he met you," Francine gushed.

Martha was about to explain that Jeremy was just a friend, but he zoomed by her on top of a stretcher giving compressions to a small girl.

"Mum, I've gotta go. See ya," she said quickly, pocketing her mobile. 

"What have we got?" she asked, running up to catch them.

"Martha, you should be with your family. Jamie needs you," Jeremy told her.

"Jamie is sleeping. Extra hands are always good. So what have we got?"

"Found her at the circus. She was unresponsive; her vitals are all over the place. I think we need a neuro consult, but first we have got get her stabilized." he rambled.

"Alright, let's get her up on the table, and someone find me a vein," Martha shouted. This was what she needed. She could save a life and be snuggled with Jamie by the time he awoke. 

Waking up for Jamie was always the worst. He never needed much sleep before, and now he had to without a filter. He had all the Doctor's memories, and waking up without a TARDIS shielding was hard. He had to remember where he was. It all came back to him, the fire, the heart attack, and the pain. All of it melted away after he remembered. His brother hadn't dropped him in the wrong place. He had Martha.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard someone crying. Jamie slowly eased from the bed. Instantly, the pain came back with a vengeance, but he used his Time Lord brain to block it out. Jamie maybe human, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Hello there," he said, crouching down to be at eye level with the girl.

"You can see me?" she asked, looking at the man with the crazy hair.

"'Course I can. Now, what's with the tears?" he asked in concern.

"You have to come. I have been trying to talk to them but no one listens!" the girl told him, cheerfully hopping to her feet.

Jamie was happy that Martha had helped him into some pajamas as the little girl practically pulled him from his bedroom. "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked as she clung to his hand like it was a life preserver.

"I'm Laura. Are you going to be able to help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course! I'm the…a doctor," Jamie corrected himself. It wasn't that he doubted himself. It was just time for him to get his own identity. When they discovered how brilliant he was he wanted the credit for it himself. He opened the door, prepared for the worst. 

Martha looked up when she heard the door open. She had been waiting on a Neuro Consult. There was no reason for her not to be awake, and yet there she was.

"Doctor, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked alarmed.

"Oh, twins then? Oh, she's in good hands, Laura! Martha's the best," he told the girl, beaming.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Martha asked, concerned, approaching Jamie.

"She was scared. I was telling her that everything was fine. No one's been talking to her. And where are her parents? She's been roaming around all night."

"Who, Doctor?" Martha asked, checking his pulse, which was running away.

"Laura. She came to my room she's right there and…oh." He stopped mid-sentence.

"There's no one there, Doctor. Let me help you back to your room." Martha reached out her hand to steady him. She didn't think he realized how he was trembling.

"Oh, you poor thing! Don't worry, I won't let them take you."

"Jamie, can you see her?" she asked, panicking slightly, "Is she out of her body or something?"

"Martha, we don't have much time. It's the…" His eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the floor before she could catch him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor!" Martha screamed rushing to his side.

After Jeremy was sure Laura was stabilized he helped Martha situate Jamie. He was noticing he was having trouble getting him flat.

"Martha, you have to let him go."

"I'm not holding...oh you are clever," she beamed.

"What?" Jeremy questioned. That was until he saw that Jamie had clasped his hand with the young girl. "You gotta be kidding me! Did he?" he asked unable to believe it.

"Oh yes." Martha beamed, as they maneuvered Jamie on a cot next to Laura.

"So what is happening now?" He asked Martha.

"Not sure. It's the first time I have seen him do this. The Doctor could enter your mind at the touch of your temple. Maybe it's different with Jamie."

"She's stable. He just seems to be asleep. This all so fascinating! You have to tell me more. I mean..." he stopped when he noticed Martha was listening to something else. 

Laura James was blown away when the man appeared before her. She was afraid at first. She thought they had got him as well. He fell to the floor, and then he appeared again right beside her in a blue suit and red sneakers.

"How did you do that?" she asked, amazed.

"Oh that! It was easy. I'm brilliant," he beamed. He quite liked his astral self. He felt more like himself.

"Where are you going?" she asked as it seemed he was walking away from her.

"I just need to tell Martha something." He gently put his arm on her shoulder. He was almost afraid he wouldn't crack the barrier. She had traveled in the TARDIS, but he wasn't the Doctor. He whispered and was thrilled when he got confirmation. 

"He's with her!" Martha shouted.

"Will he be able to figure out what's going on?"

"Oh Jeremy, you are about to be dazzled. Your first adventure," she giggled.

"Well, since we've made them our special project we have time to talk. Who were you chatting with when I came through?"

"My mum." she groaned.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." 

Francine Jones sat quietly in her kitchen while her grandson bounced happily in his swing. When she looked at him, she could not help but smile. Julius was beautiful, and even though the doctors did not quite know what was wrong with him, she loved him to bits.

There were other things, though. Things that she saw, and yet Martha acted as if she had no clue about them. Like his deep brown eyes, or that hair she could not tame if her life depended on it. He had freckles across his nose! She knew that he would be fair being biracial, but he looked nothing like Tom. He didn't look like Jack either, it hurt but he really looked like…

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Clive questioned as he took a seat beside his wife.

"I was just talking with Martha. I told her of Tom, and I asked once more and she-"  
>"You asked her again about Julius?" Clive asked her again, cutting off her rant.<p>

"You're damn right I did. Look at him. He's not Tom's, and if she and Jack found comfort in each other because of things, she should know that she can tell me. Jack is a good man he would love to be a father. Now if that Doctor forced-"

"Would you listen to yourself? Forced? Do you actually think that he would do that? Martha dropped everything and went in space with this man. Do you think he would want or need to force himself on her?" Clive asked her, gently cutting her off.

"No, of course not. It's just she won't talk about it. Maybe she thought it was going to be one thing and it was another. I mean, he is an alien and he licks everything. Then there was the Master."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"You were there on The Valiant. The Doctor told us how he used to be good, but something snapped in him. Then he did all that stuff on The Valiant. Maybe after he got her he snapped and hurt her."

"Maybe nothing like that happened. It could have been special, but she won't tell you because all you see is the bad in the Doctor. Maybe she won't tell you because you still hate that man. You hate him even though if not for him I wouldn't be back here where I belong," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, love. I never thought. No wonder she hasn't said anything." she sighed. 

"So he really thinks you cheated?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I mean, I took my vows seriously. I saw him die, Jerry. I told you he had died right before my eyes and then there was the rewind and we were going to our happily ever after but he was different. He was no longer my Tom. I think it was crisis that made me love him. Not being on the run made him not be my Tom."

"Well no worries. He said he was back for you, and he will adore Julius."

"Will he? Even at half-Time Lord, he is capable of so much. Julius can't even say momma, but I swear sometimes I hear him. He hugs me tight, and I hear him say, 'I love you, mommy.'"

"How do you mean?" he asked intrigued.

"I mean that sometimes it is almost like-"

"Lokni!" Jamie shouted as he bolted upright.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asked approaching.

"Oh, Martha…the Lokni. They are from like thirty light-years and forty five miles that way! Now, come on. We have lives to save." he told them hopping to the floor.

"What's going on, Doctor? You can't just leave here. You just had a heart attack, and what the hell was that a coma? You're only going to bed, mister." Martha tried to tell him as he walked back to his room.

"Martha, there is no time! She took me to the circus. They are using people as fuel. They put you in a coma and they drain you. Then they get that last bit, and you are trapped forever. Where's my suit?" He began rummaging through the personal belongings bag.

"What last bit, and what are you looking for?"

"Grams, Martha. When you die the body loses 51 grams. No one knows what that is, but everyone wonders. It's your soul, wonderful beautiful soul off to the next and the Lockni bastards what them because it's the best fuel. Not on my watch! Found it!" he cheered pulling something huge out his too small pocket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My phone! We need reinforcements!" he beamed as the contraption sprang to life.

Martha came around just in time for a face to pop up on his phone. A very pink and yellow face. She had to take a double take she thought it was Rose. It's always a blonde. She knew she hated her.

"Where the hell have you been Jamie? You were not here for your rounds. I had to cover for you again!" she scolded.

"I was busy having a heart attack and being burned half to death. Now it's time for the things I was telling you about. Martha and I-"

"You found her! Brilliant, now you have to tell her you love her," she warned, cutting him off.

"Oi, she has just gotten used to me. She doesn't know half of the problems I have. Enough about that. You're my companion; bring the car to get us. I'll need to go by our flat. I've gotta pick up some things. We have until nightfall so we're good."

"Yes sir," she giggled hanging up.

"Alright then, Martha, Jeremy, are you ready for adventure?" he beamed.

"She's your companion?" Martha sadly asked.

"Yeah I met her at the hospital. She's a good nurse," he spoke absentmindedly. He never noticed the sadness.

"Oh?" she sighed.

"Well, of course I needed assistance finding you. I am new and this is America. I needed help, she's a novice. Can't compare to Rose and you are far better than the two combined. She was just there and she liked helping, after we're married we will find a nice place for her."

"Oh, well lead on. Come on Jeremy, now you see why he's the Doctor."

She had no idea what they were about to face. It didn't matter she had him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy couldn't believe that he was running through the hallways with a man who had just had an heart attack a day ago. A very serious heart attack, and he was running around like he was a child. That wasn't even the most incredible part, though. They were on their way to fight aliens.

"Okay, so we need to contact UNIT, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Martha, what have you been telling him? We call them, they find out I'm here, and then they're guns and red berets everywhere, and who needs that? It would be no good to anyone if I couldn't handle a Lokni manifestation on my own."

"But it's just us and Jamie, and you're only human," she told him.

As soon as the words were from her mouth, she wanted to take them back. The look of hurt on his face was enough to make her weep.

"Jamie, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Martha. I guess I will have to prove myself. It shouldn't take long. Ah, here's reinforcements." he stated as the black SUV drove up.

hr

Tish Jones was mentally kicking herself as she sat in the café, waiting for Tom.

"Tish, I'm so glad you could make it," he told her, kissing her cheek as he sat.

"You've got fifteen minutes, and I only came because you mentioned Julius. The things you said about my sister-"

"Hey now, I come in peace. I want to help Julius," he told her, putting his arms up. He needed to stop her, because she would go on and on and say nothing. She really wasn't that bright, but had a temper.

"Fine, what do you need to know?"

"Who is the real father, that alien or the Torchwood whore?" he demanded.

hr

Martha had been quiet the whole ride to Jeremy's flat. She guessed it was seeing Lily. She was thrilled to meet her, and gave her a hug, but Lily and the Doctor had jokes no one understood but them, and just seemed to click. Lily, really? Another damn flower? Why did it seem like Martha was doing her best to sabotage this before it started? She knew why, because of Julius.

"Martha, pull the duffle from under the bed and fill it with the contents of those to drawers. I need to get something from the wardrobe."

Martha did as the Doctor told her. She couldn't help but notice how he wasn't interacting with her at all. Mind you, Jeremy was currently downstairs flirting with Ms. Pink and Yellow, but she was not falling for the constant flip of her hair, or that smile. How the hell did her mouth hold all those teeth? She knew she was over-reacting and just needed to talk to Jamie.

"Jamie?" she looked around, noticing there was no Jamie. She also noticed there were two other doors in the room. One was extremely blue. She felt heart speed up as she approached it.

hr

Tom had gotten absolutely nowhere with Tish. Well, he got to drop forty quid on a lunch, but when it came to answers nothing. He had to know. Why would she do it? He was attractive and he was going places in his career. Martha should have been thrilled to have him. Did she not realize how she broke him?

"I hope you know I do not appreciate being summoned. If you want to talk to me, call me up and ask. You don't have your office manager command me."

"Francine, you are absolutely right, and for that I give you my deepest apologies. I should have just called you. I am begging you. Why did your daughter ruin my life?"

hr

"Oh, my God!" Martha shrieked when she went inside the wardrobe. She stepped out, and was in Jamie's bedroom. She stepped back in, and it was the TARDIS.

"It's the TARDIS!" Martha shrieked.

"What were you expecting, Narnia?" He smiled.

"So, you work with Martha, right?" Lily asked, smiling at Jeremy.

"Yeah, and we're best mates, as she would say," he replied uncomfortably.

"And you're madly in love with her, and she could care less. He's the same way."

"Oh yes, forever in the friend zone." Jeremy laughed.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Lily sighed.

hr

"Jamie, this is the TARDIS," Martha smiled, sitting on the jump seat.

"Martha, really, did you think he would just leave me stranded? Now we won't be able to travel for at least ten years, but then…oh Martha, there's so much I want to show you!"

"So, explain this to me. How is she here?"

"The Doctor broke a piece of her off. They're grown, Martha, but Donna told me how to speed up the process."

"Oh, yeah, I sent her an invite to the wedding. It was returned."

"Oh, Martha, you can't contact her. If you do she could die. It's dangerous...I can't..." he paused, gasping.

"Hey, take it easy. You shouldn't even be out of bed. You sit right there, and I will get you a drink." she told him, easing him into the captain's chair.

Jamie sighed. There was so much he had to tell Martha. He felt so tired, and what he was about to do was going make it worse. He closed his eyes, only to be greeted by the Master's cackles. He had no idea why he kept seeing his face.

"I know that!" He shouted to the TARDIS when she nudged his mind. "I know, old girl, but this neither the time nor the place."

"Martha won't understand any of that. It's best she thinks I am the metacrisis."

"Well, for one I only got the one heart and no TARDIS. She will never believe me."

"Oh, I didn't mean you weren't real," he sighed, realizing he hurt the old girl's feelings.

"I can't tell Martha that I gave up my ship and I gave up a heart for her, and I am not the Time Lord, but I am not a metacrisis. She won't understand."

"Sometimes lying is for the best. I'm not hurting her," he continued arguing with his ship.

Martha couldn't help but smile when she walked through her ship. Yeah, she meant hers. It was like coming home. She saw Jamie pacing and she knew something was wrong.

"Jamie, are you alright?" she asked, approaching him.

"What did Tom do to you?" he demanded.

Martha didn't think she liked that look in his eyes. She knew this would be a very long conversation that they didn't need to be having now.


	7. Chapter 7

"This isn't the time or place for such a discussion. The Lokni-"

"The Lokni will be fine until later. The TARDIS can feel your pain. Tell me, Martha, because I'm not in control of emotions like I use to be. I am thinking horrible things, and I want to hurt Tom. I want to hurt him badly."

Martha could see that wild look the Doctor had in his eyes, and she realized she would have to tell him. She sighed to herself. "Alright, I will tell you everything, but you need to know that I am fine and I don't need you fighting my battles. It is over between the two of us. I don't love him."

"Well, I would hope not. I mean, you have me." He smiled.

"Okay, it all started after I left you after Jenny," she began, telling her tale.

hr

Francine could not believe what she was about to do. She tried her best not to think that the things Tom told her were logical or rational, but he did make key points. What if Julius was suffering from an alien disorder or some kind of human evolution from a father from the 51st century? Clearly Martha hadn't thought of this. Tom cared for Martha. He just didn't want to be snowballed. If he knew, then he could help Julius. That's all she wanted. She slowly approached the bed with the tube he had given her. She was startled when the light flickered on.

"Good heavens, Clive, you startled me!" she told him, sliding the tube into her pocket.

"How was dinner with Corinne?" he asked, approaching her, still holding their grandchild.

"Oh, you know Cory. She just went on and on about her new beau Steven. I was tired of her an hour after being there, but I stayed through it all. She sends her love"

"Are you really going to keep up this charade? You do realize that when he contacted you and Tish, Leo and I were contacted as well. We did the civil thing and said no."

"It's not about if he is the father or not anymore. Tom wants to help Julius. He can't help if he has no clue of his genetic makeup."

"You are a fool Francine. He played you. He knew if he said he just wanted to help him you would do it. He wants to find out that Julius is not his. That Martha cheated first and that he has all the right to go around with that trollop."

"Martha is a doctor, Clive. She knows there's something wrong but she is in denial. Let me help him," Francine pleaded.

"No! You have to let this go! People will get hurt in the end, and I don't mean just Martha."

"What are you going on about? What do you know?" she demanded.

Clive looked at his wife and took a deep breath. He really hated the Doctor right now. He should be here to receive the slap as well.

hr

Jamie was stunned. He couldn't believe that his Martha had been through such an ordeal. Something that should have been beautiful was what Martha described as being one of the worst times in her life.

"He never spends time with him?" he asked sensitively.

"Everything with Julius is a little slower. He is about to be one and he has just mastered crawling. Nowhere near walking, but he is part me and part Tom. I love him."

"As you should. When do I meet him?"

"You want to? I mean, he isn't clever, but he is a fighter. I know it will take time, but we will get there."

"Of course I want to meet him. Listen, go to the others and I will just shut this down. I want to know and share everything, Martha. I just hope that when you learn everything about me, you will still have me."

"Doctor, what do you mean?"

"Martha, I'm—"

"Doctor, there has been three more brought into the hospital. I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Lily asked.

"No, Martha is coming down with you. I just got to shut the old girl down; she isn't strong enough to be on her own."

"Doctor, you were saying?" Martha questioned.

"No, you were right. This is not the place to discuss futures. I will be down shortly."

Martha decided she would let it go this time. They were going to talk, though. He had accepted her son, and she was over the moon. She would let him think he won for now."

Just as soon as Martha was out of earshot, Jamie began arguing with the TARDIS.

"I don't need to be calm! What he did to Martha was uncalled for. I thought they were perfect for each other. He was supposed to give her what I couldn't. Yes, I realize if he would have this venture would have been impossible. No, I am thrilled about a little one, but it could never be that way. He has a father. I did what?" Jamie shouted when he heard the last bit of information she shared.

hr

"What do you know?" Francine asked her husband once more.

"I don't know anything for certain; it was just something that happened when we were on that ship."

"What? You're not making any sense. Martha was never on the ship with us."

"Woman, hush! Now, I am about to share something that you should be forever thankful you didn't have to witness it. I just hope that he forgot it. After I tell you this, you just remember that you wanted to know."

hr

iClive watched in horror as the Master had his way with the Doctor. He wasn't quite sure if it was sexual or not. He did know that it was painful by the Doctor's tears, and the Master chose to damage the Doctor while he performed it.

After about three hours, the Master hopped away jovially to his quarters and left the Doctor naked across the table. Clive watched for about twenty minutes while the Doctor got into his suit. The Master took away the privacy, but he would let him have some dignity.

"Are you alright?" Clive asked cautiously as he approached the Doctor.

"Never better! He can't break me. I'll never submit. I'm so sorry about what has happened. I never thought... No, it can't be," he gasped when he noticed the container in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Clive asked anxiously.

"It's a Loom," he replied as his eyes never left the object.

"What is it?"

"My people, the Time Lords…this is how we're born."

"Are you saying he has a baby in there?" Clive asked, both astounded and terrified.

"Of course not! He hasn't taken part in the birth ritual. He hasn't had enough time. To be honest I…" The Doctor trailed off when reality hit him.

"You what, Doctor?" Clive shouted.

"If there was a baby in that, it would be mine. It would need a host, though."

"A host?" he questioned.

"Without the help of Gallifrey, it would have to be supported by a Time Lord mind, or someone bound with a Time Lord."

"Oh, I see," he sighed.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? What have you heard?" the Doctor asked, almost panicked.

"Earlier, his wife – that Lucy - showed up but she's different now. Her eyes are all glassy. Mad almost. She was happy; she said she was going to be a mum."

"No, I won't let him have it. I'll see it dead first!" he shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Wait! There's got to be something you can do!" Clive said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, we have to do it now and quickly before he turns me old."

"Whatever you need," Clive told him calmly./i

hr

"What are you saying, Clive?"

"I think he sent the baby to Martha," Clive explained.

"Don't be daft, sweetheart. Julius is too young."

"The Doctor can bend time at his will, sweetheart."

"Oh, my God."


	8. Chapter 8

To be prepared for a slap and actually receiving it are two different things. Clive really wasn't sure, but it was almost like his head had spun completely around.

"What was that for?" he asked, appalled.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you mad? You are actually standing there, telling me that you didn't only allow, but you insisted in the impregnation of our daughter with an alien spawn!"

"Fran, get a hold of yourself. I wasn't exactly sure if that was what happened until recently. Can you honestly look at Julius and say 'alien spawn'?"

Francine looked into the chocolate brown eyes that looked up at her with so much love and trust. She melted, taking Julius in her arms just so she could smell him. There was something about the way he smelled. Sure, it was like all babies, but then there was something else that made it different yet intoxicating. She stilled, holding tighter when she realized that it was alien. She smelled his alieness.

"I suggest you tell me everything. Tell me everything that makes you think he's the Doctor's. Also, tell me why you've kept this a secret."

Clive took a deep breath and sat down beside his wife. He knew she wasn't going to like this story much, and he didn't know in the end who she would feel sorrier for, their daughter or the Doctor himself.

hr

iClive watched impatiently as the Doctor paced back and forth in front of him frantically.

"Doctor, what do you need? He could be coming back any moment, man!" Clive shouted, unable to hide his uneasiness.

"Calm down. If this is really happening, we've got plenty of time for him to come back, discover us, and then kill us while he laughs and jumps around a bit."

"What?" Clive shouted, clearly freaking out.

"Think! Think!" the Doctor shouted to himself as he paced the floor and pulled at his hair and suit, becoming even more disheveled. "We just have to give it to someone for safe keeping. I can just zap into the time stream and zap back."

"Wait, if you can leave here, why not zap us all away?" Clive asked, confused.

"Zap you all away, he says. We could hold hands and I could wish us away. I'm not a teleport! This is a one shot deal, and only I can go. No passengers. Now, to choose my host." He pondered.

Clive nearly jumped into the Doctor's arms when the doors leading in opened. They both let out a sigh of relief when it was only Tish who entered. She was wearing her maid uniform and she was carrying what looked like a turkey with all it trimmings.

"What's all this?" Clive asked.

"He told me to bring it in to you," she told them, looking around with wild eyes, "Told me to say congratulations, it's a boy."

"No. No, no, no! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor choked out.

Before Clive could ask what he was apologizing for, he grabbed Tish's face and gave it a good lick.

"Doctor!" Tish shrieked, looking both stunned and appalled.

"So sorry. I needed something to trace. Back in a sec." he explained, touching the loom.

Before Tish or her father could ask anything, he vanished in a blink of an eye.

/i

hr

"That doesn't make it so. He said he needed a trace. He traced Tish. Maybe he gave it to her. The man can control time. You said it yourself. He might bring it to Tish in the future. Besides, he has to be bonded. Isn't that like a marriage?" Francine asked. Clive must have had his wires crossed.

"Well…" Clive sighed, unable to look his wife in the eye.

"Well what? Clive Anderson Jones, stop beating around the bush and tell me this instant!" Francine shouted.

"Did Martha tell you about 1969?"

"Oh, no. Clive, they bonded."

hr

Martha looked at her phone wondering why it hadn't rung. It was getting later and later for her, which meant it was getting earlier and earlier for her mum. She hoped everything was alright with Julius. She was thinking so much right now. They were on their way to face the Lokni. She should be afraid, but she wasn't the least bit. She had the Doctor. Well…Jamie. She had to remember to call him that, but he never corrected her when she didn't. She couldn't believe he actually said marriage. She remembered the last time they had that discussion.

hr

i1969

"Married? Did I hear you correctly; did you ask me to marry you? Martha, I'm flattered really, and though I'm quite fond of you, you see there's this...what I mean is...Martha you and I..." He stuttered, clearly flabbergasted.

"Doctor, it wouldn't be real. I know you don't want me. It's your fault I'm stuck here, and it will not be like last time. I will not simply be your property because of the color of my skin. Times have changed. I mean they're not as vast as they are in my time, but a man loving a woman like me isn't unheard of. The people are turning us down as lodgers because they think we're living in sin. That I'm your piece on the side! Well, enough of that! If I have to work in that shop and have people look down to me like I'm dirt, then at least I get to come home to my husband, the Doctor!" she shouted.

"Martha, that wasn't me. I had literally changed my genetic makeup and became a screeching scared human that was afraid of my own shadow. And a bit racist, maybe," he explained, making a face.

"Well then, it's simple. Be the better species and make an honest woman of me. Put a ring on my finger and the next house we approach, we introduce ourselves as Dr. and Mrs. Smith."

"That's the thing, Martha. I can't lie about union. They will pick up on it. We need that connection. We would have to bond."

"Well, come on then. Do what you must. I trust you. Let's get bonded, because I'm not sleeping another night in the gutter, mister."/i

hr

"Alright then, off we go," The Doctor shouted cheerfully as he climbed into the van.

"So, Doctor, about the Lokni. How do we stop them?" Martha asked as the other two looked on.

"Well it's simple; they want energy for fuel, we give it to them. One big, massive dose shoved right down their throats."

"Are you talking about sacrificing yourself? Jamie, that's suicide!" Lily added from the driver's seat.

"Doctor, you can't! I've only just got you back!"

"Martha, please, I know what I'm doing. You trust me, don't you?" he asked cautiously. How was this going to work if she didn't think of him as the Doctor?

"Of course I do, Doctor, with my life," she told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. They were both totally lost in each other. They didn't notice the rolling eyes of the van's two other occupants.

"Well then, on to the circus! Allons-y!"

hr

"Okay, now that he's down, back to the story. Why would you think it's Martha he went to?" Francine asked as she put a sleeping Julius in his cradle.

"When he came back - and I mean, it was in a second - the first word from his mouth was Martha, and then he just collapsed."

"Then what?" she asked.

"The Master came back, enraged. He said that he could smell the vortex all over the Doctor. He demanded to know what he had done with the baby when he discovered it was gone. He tortured the Doctor for hours, but he had no idea what the Master was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor erased it from his mind. At least that's what the Master said when he entered it. It was horrible. I don't know where you were, there were no women around but he did everything to get out him. The Doctor screamed and begged him to stop. Jack was killed over seven times because he kept trying to reach the Doctor. After hours of torture, he realized the Doctor really didn't know anything. He had erased it from his mind. No one knows what happened in those seconds that he was gone, not even him."

"That poor man. He went through a lot that year to protect us. He really doesn't know?" she asked, unable to believe it.

"No, he took everything the Master could dish out and the Master even went inside his head. He doesn't know. Then, the Master went inside Lucy's head as well, made her think the baby died. She snapped after that, never taking off that damn dress. And then, you know the rest."

"This is horrible!" Francine shouted.

"I told you all of this to finally convince you that the Doctor's a good man. He didn't force himself on her. If he did this, then their bond is still intact."

"That's not what I mean. He just towed us back here all safe and sound and we have no idea where he is. We don't even know if he's alright. He got back his precious Rose, but what about Martha and Julius? He just-"

"He left to give Martha that happiness that he craved. He thought he was doing the right thing."

"Well, that ends now!" she shouted, grabbing her purse with determination.

"Where are you going, woman? It's six in the morning. We've talked the night away."

"That we did. And if you would have told me this long ago, then I could have fixed it. First, a talk with Tom and then Martha."

"You can't tell them, Francine!"

"Of course not, but it doesn't mean I can't work my magic." She kissed him on the cheek and left before he could object.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas Milligan walked into his office, humming. He knew that Tish was a mistake. If he wanted answers, Francine was the key. Francine would be livid to find out her daughter had been with that alien. He had played her like a fiddle, and man, was she tuned.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face with what greeted him in his office. A spunky little redhead, dressed as a cop sat behind his desk. He had heard about Kiss-o-Grams, but he had never received one.

"You wouldn't happen to be Dr. Thomas Milligan, would you?" the spunky redhead asked.

"Yes I am. Who put you up to this? Was it Ken down in A&E?" he smiled at her.

"No, someone wanted me to give you something special," she told him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, and she smiled.

"This is from Tish," she stated, slapping him in the face.

"This is from Jamie," she told him as she kneed him in the groin.

Francine was ready to give Tom a piece of her mind. When she went to open the door, a redhead came bouncing out. She looked inside and found Tom on the floor, and then looked back for the girl, calling her name as she went by. When she looked, though, the girl was out of sight. Francine tuned back to the object of her rage.

"Tom, a word please," she said as she entered and slammed his door.

hr

Jeremy thought to himself there was nothing creepier than being at a circus after hours. Why did they have to have clowns on everything?

"Not a fan of the circus?" Lily asked as she walked alongside him.

"No, I'm not. I mean…clowns. How can they think kids would find something so horrible looking comforting? Wasn't there a child molester who dressed as one? Not to mention that horror movie. No, I hate them!" Jeremy almost shouted.

"Hey now, get a hold of yourself. The clowns can't hurt you. Forget about them, what about the Lokni? I mean neither one of us are in a coma. How the hell are we supposed to know if we're alone or not?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's the whole point," she said.

"What?" he asked, not getting it.

"We're bait."

"Oh." He frowned when it hit him.

hr

Martha hung up the phone in frustration.

"Problem?" Jamie asked, noticing her frustration.

"My phone it hasn't rung all day. My mother always calls me and she hasn't called."

"I never thought I would see the day you craved your mother's call. Then there's the time difference. Maybe she realizes it after midnight and you should be resting."

"No, I left Julius with her; she has to call in for an update. Jamie, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Is this the place, Laura?" he asked as Laura had appeared in front of him once more.

"Yes, this is where they sleep. You have to hurry; my parents are going turn off the machines. I'll die!" she shouted, clearly upset.

"I promised that nothing was going to happen to you. See you soon," he told her as he entered the room.

Martha calmed her heartbeat when he entered. When she walked in behind him, she gasped when he collapsed to the floor, but she quickly got a hold of herself. He was going to an out-of-body showdown.

hr

Francine waited patiently as Tom left to collect himself. She wondered who that young woman was. She was definitely younger than the woman he had been seeing, and she was with the police. Francine knew her name, though. That was what had her puzzled.

"Thanks for waiting, Francine. What do you have for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I cannot believe I was going to do that to my daughter. I trust her, and she says that you are the father, then you are. I refuse to help you drag her name through the mud like a segment on Jeremy Lyle!"

"You do realize that I was being kind. My name is on record of his birth. I can come over there and take him anytime I like."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. Have him ready by noon would ya?" he asked in his sweetest tone.

"You really are a monster aren't you?" she asked in disbelief

"Says you."

For the first time, Francine thought she saw the person Martha warned her about. This was not the caring doctor she was thrilled her daughter had married. This was a monster that had all the wrong things on his mind.

"You can't have him!" She shouted, rising to her feet.

"You can't stop me," he told her, retreating back.

hr

"His vitals are all over the place!" Jeremy shouted as he listened to Jamie's chest.

"We never should have taken him from the circus!" Lily shouted.

"We did the right thing. We were defenseless there. We have no psychic ability at all. They could have gotten us. We have to keep him safe."

"But how is he supposed to get back in it?" Lily asked seriously.

When she said this, Martha Jones realized she owed Rose an apology. The Doctor usually picked his companions carefully, but Lily was making her question that. She really wasn't very bright.

"He doesn't have to be near it!" she snapped. "Come on, Jeremy. Help me get him under the covers."

Jeremy knew that Martha was getting in the zone. He knew not to argue. He grabbed the feet and helped her get him to the bed.

hr

Jamie followed Laura closely. He had to get the Lokni and fast. He could hear Martha's panic. They had left the circus. He never really thought they would do that, but he guessed they didn't want to be bait.

"You don't belong here!" said a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Jamie shouted. He reached in his coat and was thrilled that there was an astral projection of the sonic screwdriver. He began to scan the area, looking for the sound. "Show yourself. I can help you, but you have to stop using these people as fuel."

"We need them. There's never enough to make it home. They burn up so fast. We burn it all, and none of it goes to storage. It was good with her, but even now, she is not good enough for storage," the Lokni explained.

"I will help. Anyway, I can to see you home, but using these people is wrong. I will help you repair your engine and then you can be...her? What do you mean her?" he asked, realizing what he had said.

"Come, I will show you," the head Lokni, who had disguised himself as The Ringmaster, said.

"I don't have much time!" Laura shouted.

Then - and only then - did he notice that she seemed to be fading.

"You have to let these people go now!" he demanded.

"If we let them go how are we to get home? We only took a few, and only the young ones."

"Keep me. If I can't help you or repair your engine, then use me as fuel."

"We can tell you are different. What are you?" the Lokni asked.

"I'm a Time Lord," Jamie told him proudly. He didn't notice the look of astonishment or pure joy on the Lokni's face. He only heard his words.

"Done!"

Then, Laura vanished from Jamie's side.

hr

"No!" Laura shouted when she awoke in the hospital.

Martha was to her side immediately, checking her vitals as Jeremy went to phone the other hospitals to ask of the other patients' condition.

"How do you feel?" Martha asked as she shined a light in the girl's eyes.

"I'm fine, but the Doctor…you have to help; they are going to kill him."

hr

Francine knew that Tom meant to follow through on his threat when she approached her house and found Leo talking to the police.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Dad took Julius to the park and someone hit him from behind and snatched the baby."

"Who would do such a thing?" Francine asked.

"Who the hell do you think? Dr. Thomas Milligan, worst father of the year, that's who," Tish told her mother as she joined them outside, "I told the authorities, and guess what? He resigned from his job."

"I talked to him earlier and he told me he wanted me to have him ready by noon," Francine told the officer, "I said no, and he told me he was the father and that I couldn't stop him."

"I'm calling Martha," Tish shouted as she re-entered the house.

hr

Thomas Milligan quickly loaded his car. Something in the back of his mind told him what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. For months Martha had told him that he was the only one and she loved him dearly. When he looked into the eyes of that boy he saw so much except the one thing he needed: familiarity. He kept tabs on Martha and he knew about Jeremy. He knew that the alien could change his face. She had gone to America, and reunited with her Doctor.

And in return, he would take what she loved more than anything. He would take Julius, and every day he would remind the boy of the bitch he had for a mother. If Tom ever was to be found, the seeds would be planted. It was the perfect way to teach her a lesson for making a fool of him.

"Thomas Milligan!" shouted a voice from behind him.

When he looked to see who it was, he saw a young man not much older than twenty. What was odd was that he wore a bow tie.

"Tom, you need to stop this, and stop it now," the young man told him.

"Stop what? Do I even know you?" he asked the stranger.

"Whether you know me or not is not important. What is important is that if you leave here now with Julius, your life will be over."

"Oh really?" he questioned. Tom didn't know who this stranger thought he was, but he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He also didn't know that while he put the stranger in his place, a certain redhead from earlier was taking precious cargo from his car.

hr

Jamie was feeling very uneasy, following the Lokni. He had told him how they had landed there two years ago. How the woman had dropped to the sky and agreed to help them. They told him they hadn't asked, but she hooked herself up to the battery. Then, he came face to face with their helper.

"Oh my god," he gasped

"Hi, Dad," Jenny said weakly, mustering up a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"What have you done?" Jamie demanded, rushing over to Jenny.

"She agreed to help us. After she found out she could not repair our engines, she was sad. She wanted to help any way she could."

"So you hook her up as your permanent battery! She was giving you assistance, and this is her thanks?" Jamie could not believe this was happening. He went to unhook her. He just wanted to give her the biggest hug.

"No, you can't!" she shouted, almost panicked, "When I couldn't fix the engine, I offered myself. I know how it feels to want something, and all they wanted was to go home."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he told her as he tried to figure a way to help her.

hr

Tish Jones could not believe she was about to do this. How could she pick up the phone and tell Martha that her obviously deranged husband had snatched their child. Then, there was the time difference.

"Hey love, how are you? Listen, it's Tish. I hate be calling, but you have to call me as soon as you get this message. It's important and I don't know how to tell you this over the telephone. Tom took Julius!" She hung up after she knew her message was recorded.

"Oh dear, something tells me we're a bit late," a voice from behind her said.

Tish turned to see who spoke and was shocked to see a young black woman and a white man. They looked barely twenty.

"Who are you?" Tish asked.

"Spoilers," said the woman as she approached Tish, "it all seems pretty scary, right? But it is fine, Julius is fine." She smiled.

"Who are you?" Tish asked again, only this time gesturing towards the man.

"I'm Rory, and this is..."

"Don't tell her your real name!" the girl shouted, smacking the man across the chest. Tish didn't know what the hell was going on, but these people were nutters. How did they know her name? She slowly reached for the phone.

"No, don't! You can't tell anyone we were here," she told her, "It would mess with time. No one will harm Julius. The Doctor will keep him safe. He'll be with Martha soon. My name is Melody."

"So Julius is safe?" Tish asked, unsure.

"Safe and sound. He's going to get his first trip, but he will be with Martha soon. I promise."

"But still, who are you two?" she asked.

"Spoilers," Melody told her as she pulled Rory from the house, giggling.

hr

Martha was thrilled that Laura was fine, but she was frightened. The Doctor had told them not to intervene unless it looked like his health was in danger. At the current moment, it looked as if he was going into cardiac arrest. She had the defibrillators ready.

"You can't shock him. Won't it make him revert back?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes, the shock will snatch him back, but look at him! He looks like he is in pain. I will not let this go on much longer," Martha informed them, looking at the pained expression on the Doctor's face.

"What do you think is happening?" Jeremy asked as he took a good look at Jamie.

hr

Jamie worked vigorously as he undid the wires from his daughter's battered body. "Don't look at me like that," he said.

"You told me that violence was not the answer. You killed them!"

"You only get one chance. They were using all those people, and you...I've lost so much...not you." He sobbed once as the last wire came loose and she dropped bonelessly to the floor.

"They were confused. They didn't-"

"That's what they wanted you to believe, but I saw the truth. Once you died, they were going to use me and as many of the others. They were going to get me to help and go somewhere else start all over again."

"I made the decision to help. It is what you have done. It's been so long for me. How long has it been for you?" she asked.

"A decade or so. Those living on earth time, not so much. Oh, and I'm back with Martha. She's a doctor and she is gonna help me fix you right up." He went lift her.

"You can't!" she cried out, "You can stay here with me and hold my hand, but we can't leave. You're not real." Jenny began to cough up blood.

"Oh, I'm sure by now I'm in distress. Martha will be shocking me back in no time," he smiled gently as she began to cry.

"They took you away from here to keep you safe. I can feel myself slipping. You'll never make it back. It's fine though. It's been a longer time for me, with lots of running." Jenny explained.

"No, not today! I don't get to have you back and lose you all at the same time. I'm a Time Lord. I won't let that happen. I can feel you here," he told her, pointing to his head.

"But you're not. I can see you're not a Time Lord anymore," she smiled sympathetically.

At that very moment, reality hit him like a sledgehammer. He dropped his head and began to weep, because of what he had done to Donna and the Doctor, he would not be able to save her.

hr

"No!" he shouted when he bolted upright on the gurney.

"How did it go? Everyone is safe."

"It was you," he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked. She could tell by the look on his face that something truly had him upset. Then, he hurt her feelings when she reached for his hand and he pulled away. He leapt from the bed as well.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Martha asked again.

"That one shot. That was all it took, and she was gone. I asked and you said she was too much like me. There was no way she'd come back."

"Jenny? Why are you asking about her?" Martha approached him. She was sure she didn't like where this was going.

"They're such liars," he laughed hysterically, "They smiled in my face, promising to leave all the humans alive once I helped them. The whole time, she's in the back being used like a Duracell."

"Oh, Doctor, they had Jenny?" Martha took him in her arms when he began to cry.

hr

"So who's Jenny?" Lily asked Jeremy, who had walked away to give them privacy.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Well, a few years back, he, Martha and his other friend Donna went to this planet, and the next thing a machine is giving birth his child. He gave her the name Jenny. She was dead before the adventure was over," Jeremy supplied.

"A real child? Like full Time Lord and everything, only a baby?" Lily asked, overly excited.

"No, she popped out fully grown, ready for battle. Will you excuse me?" He walked away when he noticed Jamie had walked away from Martha.

hr

"She told you that Julius was with the Doctor?" Francine questioned her daughter for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Yes mum, and I'm not imagining it. She looked like you actually, like the pictures of you from college. She had a young bloke with her, and for a second I thought she was going to really clobber him when he told me his real name. She said her name was Melody."

"She knew you as well. Earlier a redhead passed me in the hall. She spoke to me and walked on by and I could've sworn I heard—

"The sound of the TARDIS!" Tish shouted, finishing her thought.

"Yeah, and if he's here, we don't have to worry." Leo beamed.

"If he's here, there's gonna be trouble," Francine said, looking at her husband knowingly.

hr

Martha walked into her apartment, exhausted. Part of her wanted to see if she could find the Doctor and the other part wanted to fall into a coma. He was so angry with her. How was she to know Jenny was had come back? She didn't know a bloody thing about Time Lord physiology. She was halfway to the bedroom, but she heard Tish's frantic voice on her voicemail.

"My baby!" she gasped as her cellphone fell to the floor. Tom had taken her baby. He had been threatening to do that forever, but to have done it. She needed Jamie. She was halfway out the door when she heard that familiar sound. The sound of the universe.

When the box finally materialized, she noticed it was a brighter blue. She was just about to touch it when the door sprang open, and a young man wearing a red bow tie stepped out.

"Martha!" he beamed, "Amy was afraid that I would miss, but I told her that I did know how to drive this thing."

"Doctor, I don't know how you are here, and I really don't want to know why you are young. I mean I do, but Doctor, Tom took our son and I have no way of knowing where." she said, reaching out for comfort. It hurt when he shied away.

Right on cue, the TARDIS doors opened and a red head came out, holding Julius. He was wearing a pint sized version of The Doctor's blue suit. He even had on a pair of red trainers and a little brown coat. He looked exactly like...

"Tom did a horrible thing today, and he's sorry," he stated, breaking her from her thoughts, "I explained to him that there were circumstances that people aren't aware of."

"Doctor what happened to you? How did you know to come?" she asked, trying to figure everything out. She was slowly getting it.

"You're not the Doctor, are you?" she asked the man before her.

"Believe it or not, that is one of the names I gladly go by."

"Juli, stop teasing her," the redhead stated. She quickly realized her mistake and marched back into the ship.

"Juli? That's what I call…he didn't!" she shouted when it finally clicked.

"He did," the young man smiled.

"But that would mean..." she gasped, staring at him intensely.

"Yeah, I know. Hi mum, haven't I grown?" he beamed. He straightened his bow tie and stood at full height so she could see for herself

"I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!" she shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha was always proud of her intellect. She also couldn't describe how she felt when the Doctor would say that she was brilliant or clever. But this, this couldn't be so. It was though. When the young woman passed her son, she knew. She knew and she was angry.

"How could he? That whole time I was with Tom and I was happy. He thought I was gloating. He thought I was trying to pawn off my bastard child for his!" she shouted.

"Bastard? Is that what you think of me, mum?" he asked, looking deflated.

"Julius, you had to know how I would feel with you showing up like this. Look at you; you're so big and..."

"Normal," he added, cutting her off.

"You were always normal to me. None of that mattered. You were the only thing I ever wanted, next to becoming a doctor." She was about to ask something. She had so many questions, but she noticed that he was holding his infant self. How could he do that without causing a paradox? Then there was the matter that the younger him looked like Jamie, but this him...

"Julius?" she questioned.

"You know the answer already," he told her, finally handing her the baby, "You don't want the details. Jamie needs you. Take me and go to him."

"You regenerated! Oh my god, what version are you? Am I still alive? Who was that woman?" she asked as she touched his cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm here about Jamie. You can't blame him for any of this. He doesn't know."

"Really? He doesn't remember shagging me? Come to think of it, neither do I. The only time I even saw him was...in that kiss! He snogs me and I'm pregnant. When I get my hands on him so help me, he ruined my marriage!"

"Were you really in love? You and I shouldn't even be having this conversation. There's so much I wish I could tell you but I can't. You have to get to his flat and you have to take me!"

"What's going on?" she asked, feeling chilled to the bone.

"He just lost the daughter he thought was dead all over again. The only friend that he has he treated like dirt. He has just returned to his body, and he has a heart condition," Julius told her.

"I better go," she began, looking around her apartment, gathering things.

"Go, we'll let ourselves out," he told her as Amy came out of the TARDIS.

Julius watched as his mother ran off. He tried to think about this day from the other perspective. He could barely remember anything from back then.

"You didn't tell her," Amy announced, nudging his shoulder.

"Spoilers! Besides, it slipped my mind, you using my real name and totally letting the charade of me being The Doctor go."

"I'm sorry, but much better than Mels calling her mum. She just can't help herself."

"No, we don't know that for sure. She and I can be friends, like how the three of you are friends."

"Oh now, you said so yourself you feel at home with her. She is so your wife," Amy giggled. "Are your folks going to be okay?" she asked.

"You already know the answer to that," he sighed as they entered the ship.

hr

"So, where to?" Jeremy asked Lily.

"I really don't know. A part of me wants to go back to the flat, but something tells me that I am not welcome there right now."

"It has to be hard. I mean, a child…losing her again. Martha told me how he craves to be a dad again."

"So he's it? There are no other Time Lords out there?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"No. Well, you do know that he is human right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I found that out the first day I met him. He went on and on about being an alien and nearly dies from a peanut allergy. I often wonder what kind of alien his mother slept with. Or was it the other way around?"

Jeremy looked at her confused for a minute, and then it clicked in his head. She truly was out of the loop, and now he would tell her.

"He is a metacrisis. He is a sort of clone of the Doctor."

"You're shitting me!" she shouted.

hr

Jamie had been working for hours to get Jenny hooked up to his baby TARDIS. It wasn't a cure but she could stay there.

"Are you with me?" he asked, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Oh, she is singing to me, Dad," Jenny smiled.

"She will keep you safe. She is not as big her mother, but we will get there."

"You use a watch," she said, pointing at the gadget around his wrist.

"Yep." he said, popping the 'p.'

"Did you tell Martha? What if something-"

"Let me worry about you for a minute. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, it's just..oh that is so sad. Is that you? Oh, God, dad. What are you afraid of? I'm here. Daddy, I'm here!" she said, rising from the bed.

"It's not me. What do you feel? It's not me."

"He wants...he wants..."

"He wants to be held by his daddy," Martha said as she entered with Julius.

"Oh, he's new!" Jamie said in awe.

"You've got some explaining to do, mister."

hr

Jeremy really did not know what to make of Lily. Ever since he had told her about Jamie not being a Time Lord she had gotten quiet. Very quiet.

"So he's not the one who moved the earth or all that stuff that happens in the UK? None of that is him, he told me it was," she said.

"Well, that's what's so fantastic about it. It was him at that time, but something huge happened when the earth moved. It did something to him and he split in two."

"Wow! That's so cool!" she gasped.

"So, you want me to take you back to your place, or if you want maybe we could-"

"Take me back to the hospital," she told him, cutting off his thoughts.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can help out with the patients. Do a little damage control for Jamie."

"Ok," he sighed, driving back towards her hospital.

hr

Jamie didn't like the look in Martha's eyes. Then there was the boy. No matter how he tried to look at Martha, his eyes kept going back to the child.

"Daddy?" he croaked.

"Someone in a blue box came and told me this was your son."

Jamie reached out a shaky hand to the boy. Just one touch was all it took, and it all came rushing back. The Valiant, everything The Master had done with their DNA. How he had done everything to make Lucy's egg bring life. He had an ace in the whole: the bond with Martha in 1969.

"I'm so sorry," he told her as one tear went down his cheek.

"Sorry? You ruined my marriage! I'm thrilled that I'm having a baby with my husband. He comes back from Africa and I'm five months along. I kept it a secret. Just telling him I had a big surprise. You should have seen his face. He was thrilled and he cared for my every need. And then, when Julius comes, Tom immediately says he is not his. He tells everyone I was a cheat! You made a fool outta me!"

"That's not what happened!" Jenny shouted, finally getting to her feet.

"Jenny, don't!" he told her.

"If you two are going to make it work you have to tell her everything," she told him as she took Julius from his arms.

"Jamie, what is she talking about?" she asked as he turned away. "Doctor, talk to me!"

When Jamie turned around to face Martha again, the look on his face nearly broke her heart. Then he told her everything. How the Master de-aged him and went into his mind. How he made him relive the birth of all his children and also their deaths. How had to relive the Time War and any other memory that he tried to forget. How even though the physical torture, the whippings, the most tenderness of caressing and touches when he knew he needed comforting only to turn on him and hurt him. Or how he would make him think he was being rescued by Rose or even her and then when he would share his feelings and offer his body they would take it, only for him to return to reality with a very satisfied Lucy in his cage with him.

Then there was the story of the baby. He was practically shaking when he started the tale. The Master had decided that they would start a new Gallifrey, one in the Doctor's honor. The human/Time Lords would be powerful. The Master performed the dangerous and painful medical procedures in order to get his DNA and hormonal background for the loom. He knew this would break the Doctor. He would let the Doctor watch one of his children grow and then he would let it call Lucy mother and he father. Then together he and the Doctor's son would rule with an iron fist while the doctor watched on. He knew that would hurt more than any physical or mental rape.

He dropped to his knees and even though Martha was angry, she had to go to him. She loved Tom dearly, but this man owned her very soul.

"It's okay Doctor. I'm here. It's alright. You can stop now," she begged.

"No, Jenny's right, I have to tell you." He took a few deep breaths trying to pull himself together. "Well, I of course did not believe he'd do it. Time Lords and humans. He thought of you all as stupid apes. He didn't see that spark in you all like I did, but he was still taking my hormones and then Tish came."

"Tish? What does she have to do with it?" Martha asked, confused.

"He knew she fancied me. He knew what I felt for you. He made her my caretaker. After every beating or treatment it was her job to clean me up or bathe me and try to get me to eat. She was brilliant even though sometimes I would lash out, still trapped in a memory or traumatized. Sometimes I hurt her."

Martha felt Jamie's body tense when he said this. As if he was ready for some kind of attack from her. "It's fine. You had no control of that. I assure you, Tish is still president of your fan club," she told him as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"What about you? You still in the club?"

"I don't have to be, sweetheart. I've got you."

Jamie relaxed into her touch and continued the story. "Tish came into the room with a full spread. Then she said, 'Congratulations, it's a boy.' Then I knew he'd done it, and then I found the loom. I had to take it. I couldn't let him have it! It was mine! I knew that I had to take it away and I remembered our little 1969 bond. I licked Tish and zapped to you in the future."

"You licked Tish?" Martha shrieked in disgust, causing both Julius and Jenny to giggle.

"Out of all that, that's what you shriek about? It was just a simple genetic transfer for trace."

"Not on my street! Are you going to be constantly licking things? That's when you came to be looking all battered and bruised. Just one kiss and I was pregnant."

"Yes. If we decide to do it again we will go the human route I promise. I want to be here. I've missed so much. I can't wait to take him to the park, and his first day of school. Oh, Martha, I'm going to be in tears that day. Might have another heart attack," he beamed.

Martha was happy to see his smile return. Then she thought about Julius and the fact he was over one year old, and he had yet to take his first step or even talk. What would a Time Lord want with a childlike that?

"Doctor, I told you Julius had development problems. I'm sorry," she sighed, looking down, unable to look him in the eye.

"Nonsense, Martha! Julius is right where he should be," he smiled, getting to his feet. He took Julius from Jenny and approached Martha slowly. "Now, Julius, who is that?" Jamie asked, pointing toward Martha.

"Mommy," Julius shouted in a little voice that brought tears to Martha's eyes.

Jenny watched on as her dad hugged his new family. With his mind and Julius, not to mention the ship, her energy was returning. She would still have to remain there for a while, but things were looking up. She could not believe what her father had gone through while he was still a full Time lord. She could see the love in Martha's eyes. Would it still remain when she found out the truth? How long was he going to pretend to be the metacrisis?

Her eyes went to his watch. Before it was at 30%, but now it was at 7. She knew telling Martha things he could no longer remember had taken their toll. He had to pull them from across time. She was about to say something, but her eyes met his. He was happy with his family. Martha was a doctor. Everything had to be alright. He deserved it to be.

hr

Lily Ambrose was tired. She had stayed at the hospital a long time, hoping Jamie would show up, but he didn't. Now she just needed a drink and a warm bed. She heard the footsteps and slowed her pace. She barely had a chance to scream before she was pulled into the van.

"Brody, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She nudged the young redhead.

"You've been ignoring your phone, what's your report?"

"We have a bit of a problem. He is not the Doctor."

"What? The files we stole from UNIT say this is his current incarnation. You said he even told you he was him."

"Yeah, but Brody he found Martha Jones and I spent the day saving the world. These beings the Lokni were taking people and it was amazing-"

"Have you forgotten your mission?" Brody asked, cutting off her dialogue.

"No, I haven't, but I helped save the world today. Sure, I did it playing the role of the dumbest chick on the planet, but I did."

"Well, don't forget why you are here."

"I know they want him alive, but don't you see? If we play our cards right, we can have two aliens for Project Delta," she smiled, thinking of that prospect.


	12. Chapter 12

Martha knew before she opened her eyes that something was off. Her limbs seemed to be asleep. She immediately remembered the night before, and her eyes snapped open. When she opened her eyes, they were met by brown orbs, staring unfocused. The Doctor was fast asleep; she remembered the first time she saw the Time Lord sleeping. She nearly had a heart attack.

hr

i1969

Martha was tired. The Doctor got to sleep in all day while she had to work to earn the bread and butter. At least after they told the next landlords they were married, they got a place. The McDonalds were nice and they applauded them for realizing that love had no color and they were able to find each other. Although now she had no clue what they thought of her. They wondered why he never worked, so she told them he was hurt in the war. They witnessed him licking some things and now they wondered about his mental state. Mrs. McDonald spoiled him with sweets and invited him to play with her children. The Doctor was oblivious to it, he loved sweets and kids.

Martha just wanted to put her feet up and pretend to understand as he went on his rant of the morning. When she entered the small flat, she stopped in her tracks. His back was turned to her but it looked as if he had fallen asleep on the couch. They had been there a week and a half now and she had never seen him sleep. Come to think of it, she had never seen him sleep, period.

She went to cover him up, and she had screamed when she saw him. He had gone ashy white and his eyes were wide, but staring at nothing. "Doctor, can you hear me?" she asked as she lowered him to the floor. Martha searched his pockets for his scope to listen to his hearts. She was about to listen when the door opened.

"Good lord, what has happened?" Mary McDonald asked as she joined Martha on the floor near the Doctor.

"It's fine. Since the war this happens from time to time," Martha lied. She couldn't very well tell her she was scared out of her mind. Mrs. McDonald would call for a doctor, and no one needed that.

Shocking Martha, Mrs. McDonald drew her hand back and gave him a huge slap across the face. "John!" she shouted.

Martha let Mary assist her in helping the Doctor to bed, then Mary left to make him some soup. She kept saying the Doctor was shivering and after the third time, Martha let her go. She needed to talk to the Doctor anyways.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she helped him back in bed.

"I don't need to sit here, Martha. I was only sleeping."

"Sleeping? Your eyes were wide open and you were catatonic, that's what you were."

"It's because here is new. When I sleep in an unknown place, my eyes will remain open. So, if there's a danger on a subconscious level, I am still conscious."

"So you were sleeping?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Martha, I'm fine. Now she is going to bring soup, and I'm going to have to eat it."

"She was worried! I was, too," she told him, joining him in bed.

"I'm sorry, Martha. I've trapped you here. I know what happens down at those shops. You are brilliant Martha. They don't know-"

"Its fine. You'll get us there," she smiled, and was very surprised when he leaned in and kissed her. A real, passionate kiss.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

"It's the bond. Sometimes I have to reach out and touch you.

/i

Martha was nearly thrown from the bed when the Doctor awoke. He was looking around wildly as if he had no clue where he was.

"Doctor?" she called, approaching him.

"The Master. He is in my head and I...I...oh," he softened.

"Are you alright?"

"It takes getting used to. It's been quiet for so long, but now two, Martha…two more Time Lords."

"I know. We have a lot to talk about, but first I have to call my folks or they will be here before I make it to work." Martha excused herself from the room.

hr

Lily Ambrose wondered why she had a crick in her neck before she opened her eyes. Then, it all came back to her. She had saved the world last night. Her name was now right up there with Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith. She had coffee with Martha Freaking Jones! After seeing everything that she'd seen, how could she do it? Easy, she was saving the world as well. Lily knew what Harold Saxon had done. Time Lords were destroyers of worlds. She would not forget the mission.

Jamie Nobleman knew that he had chickened out. He woke up in Martha's arms and his son's thoughts in his head. Oh, how he wanted to stay there forever. He couldn't though; if he stayed close she would see. Jamie couldn't let her see. He was a dad. Now things were falling into place.

hri

Back on the TARDIS

"That's incredible!" Rose beamed as she listened to the double heartbeat of the Doctor, her Doctor.

"It was easy, Rose," he explained as the original came into the TARDIS soaking wet, "Our bodies are going through the regeneration process. My body opened up and took the transfer." he explained as the original came into the TARDIS soaking wet.

"How is she?" John asked.

"She's Donna. The way she was, back to sleeping through all the excitement. She is oblivious to you or me. You can't contact her no matter what!" The Doctor warned the metacrisis.

"You don't have to tell us. We are returning to Rose's universe."

"That's not what we agreed. I gave you my heart because you would be here while my new one grew back. Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, as she should be. The three of us. A family," the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, but while he was recuperating and you were giving Donna her sendoff, he let me in on a few things," Rose smiled, taking John's hand.

"Really?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes. Like first you can no longer be John Smith. That name is permanently taken, so find something else. Also, don't worry, we will be fine. You gave him your love for me, Doctor, and we're not going to waste it. You shouldn't either."

"Martha is married, and you know what I've done to her. I destroyed her family. She will run from me as fast as she can."

"She won't. You are going to need a doctor for a while. Martha's perfect for the job," his doppelganger told him as he slipped a watch on his wrist.

"Ah, perception filter. Oi, why does it seem like I'm losing my accent?"

"It's assimilating; you will have to play around with it. Martha's in the States, so maybe you want to be a new man."

"If anyone needs to be different it should be you. I am the one, the only, and the very best," he told John as he adjusted his tie.

"Maybe in this universe. So who are you going to be? Life in slow lane, at least for a couple of years. What are you going to call yourself?" Rose asked as she approached him for the first time since the beach.

"Jamie Nobleman?" he wondered.

"We approve," she told him as she adjusted his tie, and ran her hand across the familiar brown material of his suit, "I'm really going to miss this suit."

"What's the matter with blue? I like Blue," John replied as he set the coordinates of the TARDIS.

"Me too. I also like the new thing with the hair. Very mad rooster and the sideburns!" she giggled, "My mind just went to a naughty place, looking at the two of you."

"Really?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes, but I think I will leave that privilege to Martha when it comes to you."

"Martha…I-" he tried to explain.

"No worries, Doctor. I was lost to you. Martha kept you afloat and you were very cruel to her. She will forgive you, though, because she loves you. Now, you have to be happy, you are in for a wild ride," she smirked.

"See, that's not fair," he pouted, "From the moment I gave him my heart, he became a full Time Lord. He can see the timelines; he knows what's to come. I'm stuck being a stupid ape.".

"Stop being so dramatic," his brother told him as he passed him a piece of coral, "Take this and find Martha."

The Doctor took his things and left the TARDIS. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was leaving the old girl. He took one last look at his other self and Rose. "Rose…"

"Yes Doctor?" They both asked in unison.

"Be brilliant," he smiled and he left his oldest friend forever.

/i

hr

He wondered now if his other self remembered Julius. That would explain so much. He had so much more to tell Martha. For now, though, it was time to save lives.

"Mrs. Emily Mayer, I'm Dr. Jamie Nobleman. It says here you are having some terrible migraines. Let's see if I can help," he stated finally looking up from the file.

"Johnny!" she shouted, staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh dear," he sighed, immediately recognizing the patient.

hr

"And it wasn't the Doctor?" Tish asked for what had to be the seventh time.

"No. I haven't seen the Doctor since we all brought Earth home," Martha told Tish. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"So how is Julius doing? It has got to be pretty scary being in that kind of situation. I mean how did he get to the states so fast if it wasn't the Doctor?"

"A friend made sure he got here. He is fine I assure you." Martha looked up to see Jenny and Julius playing a complicated puzzle. She couldn't stop the smile. He was going to be brilliant.

"Martha, are you even listening to me?" Tish shrieked, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes I heard you. It is late there and I need to get to work. You guys have to come for Thanksgiving!"

"Oh, Martha, are you really going to do that? I mean, that is so American, and you are killer on a turkey."

"Tish, you guys have to come. I've got big news. It's the last Thursday of the month. I will talk to you later."

"Wait! What news-" Tish's question was cut off as Martha hung up.

Martha listened as Jenny sang a Gallifreyan lullaby to a dozing Julius. At least she knew who was going to baby sit. The intoxicating sound took her back to 1969...

hri

1969

"My word, what is that sound?" Mary McDonald asked Martha as they hung out the wash.

"Oh it's John," Martha explained as she saw the twosome huddled together, "He's on the back porch with Emily. They are making up songs."

"It won't be long now, Martha. My Emily is in love with your John. She calls him Johnny and hangs on to his every word. He tagged along with me today as we went to the shops. He helped me keep her in line up until around one o'clock."

"Oh? What happened then?"

"I took Emily to the park for being so good. I treated them both to an ice cream. They were on the swings, and somehow John fell. It took me about twenty minutes to get him to stop crying. People were looking, and he was so embarrassed. I told those nosies where they could stick it. He has such a gentle soul. What happened to him in the war?" she asked.

"He doesn't talk about it. There was some kind of ambush and everyone died, except him. He lost a brother and even his father."

"Really?" Mary asked, taking another look at John. He did look young, but other times he could look so old. "That's just awful. It's good that he has you. That man loves you so much. Why, you're practically glowing! Are you pregnant?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it's nothing like that. We are just enjoying each other. John has been a father, but he lost them so young. You never get over something like that," Martha explained. She really hoped Mary dropped the whole thing. She often wondered what a little Doctor would look like, but that was her business.

"That's when it happens. All that enjoying yourselves and then out pops a baby! That's why I have so many," Mary nudged Martha, laughing.

Martha looked back at Emily and the Doctor. She was five and he held her close and whispered softly too her. Emily was in awe of him. How could he not know the effect he had on people?/i

hr

"Martha, Dad wants you to come down to the hospital." Jenny told her, breaking her from her memories.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, totally accepting they were talking to each other telepathically.

"Yes, something about old friends and 1969. He's very excited."

"I better get there then. Shall I take Julius?"

"Please don't! He will be alright here. I promise not to break him. He is so small, and I can't stop myself from constantly wanting to cuddle or mess with his hair. We won't leave the house."

"Alright then," Martha leaned forward and kissed Julius, and without skipping a beat she kissed Jenny as well, causing her to blush.

"Be well children," she smiled, leaving the apartment. It took all the strength she had not to turn around when Julius uttered, "Bye, Mummy!" Really, how could she stay mad at a man who made her son come to life? She had a smile on her face the entire ride to the hospital.

hr

Lily Ambrose had been trying to get Jamie alone for hours, but he had taken a patient in for a private consult. She had nicked the file to give it a onceover. Nothing seemed out the ordinary, and then she saw it. Emily Mayer was visiting from across the pond. Really, were aliens all masquerading as the British? Then again, that would explain so much. She had calls to make, but first Part One of her plan. She quickly picked the lock to Jamie's locker. She took out his bottled water and quickly injected with the aspirin-based solution. Lily placed it exactly where he left it and replaced the lock.

"I'm sorry," she sighed as she went on with her daily duties.

hr

"I'm not losing my mind, right? It really is you?" Emily questioned.

"Yes it really is. It has only been a couple of years since we last saw each other," Jamie beamed.

"I'm nearly fifty now, Doctor. Wait until I tell Mum, she will hit the roof."

"Mary is still alive?" he asked, shocked.

"Aren't you? You are wearing a different suit though. Brown does not suit you. What happened to the blue? Why couldn't Malcolm be here? I told him all about you and that year," she told him proudly.

He was about to tell her that she was about to start a new adventure when the door opened and a very ticked off Martha barged in.

"What's the big idea with all the security? They did everything except a full cavity search before they let me come in here. You look extremely happy," she said before turning around.

"Martha, meet Emily Mayer, our brilliant patient!" he beamed. Martha immediately saw the problem. Emily seemed to be doing quite well, but what was he so happy about? Why was she staring at her like that as well?

"Martha, aren't you going to say anything?" Jamie asked.

"Doctor, have you told her?"

"Martha, we will get to that soon. Now it's reunion time. It is Emily Mayer, formerly Emily McDonald of 1969!"

"Oh, my God!" Martha said excitedly, but she quickly sobered, looking Emily in the eye, "I'm so sorry, Emily, but there's something on your back."


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" Emily asked, alarmed. She tried to turn her head as if she could see behind her.

"Doctor, what have we done?" Martha asked, unable to keep the alarm from her voice.

"I'm very sorry, Emily, but I am going to fix this, I promise," he calmly told her as he took out his screwdriver.

Martha looked intently to see what he was about to do. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses and pointed the sonic towards Emily, and it let out a beam of light which caused her to immediately lose consciousness. Martha knew this was serious, but she couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" he asked as he examined Emily.

"Who are you then, Agent D? That was all very Men in Black," she added casually as he continued to work.

"I have you know that Lowell and Lindsay owe me so much with their stealing all of my best secrets. You take a couple blokes on a trip and the next thing you know, it's an international hit!" he scoffed.

Martha laughed, but she noticed the seriousness of his face. He was telling the truth. "You're joking, right?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I must certainly am not! Oh, come on, Martha, you must be upset by the third installment. It was like they had a camcorder on our adventures, with fob watches, time travel and people giving out drugs as emotions on a motorway. I mean, really?" He stated as he fiddled with his watch.

"See you had me there for a minute. There were only two films," she told him. She was also quite disturbed how they kept up this banter when she was sure something big was about to happen. Then again, she was extremely happy.

"Really? What year is it again?" he asked, pulling wire from his pocket and getting Emily tucked into bed.

"2009," she sighed.

"Oh, well, March or May 2012, act surprised. We'll take Julius, but I have learned my lesson. I'm never speaking at a Spielberg family reunion."

"What are you doing? Wait, you know Steven Spielberg?" she asked in awe.

"Of course. I helped his family find sanctuary here. Thing about Stevie is he always shoots what he knows. Every time I see ET, I laugh. That was one crazy week. Martha, you and I are taking a trip," he smiled, taking her hand.

"Where to? How are we going to help Emily? Wait, did you just tell me you were ET?"

"Martha, whatever happened to Emily happened when were there. We have to use the watch to zap back there."

"Zap back there? How are we going to not run into ourselves? You still didn't answer my question."

"We are going to sort of swap. Because of what happened, time is changing," he told her as he filled his pockets will all kinds of crap, "Little things are becoming bigger things, and I'm sorry, but we are going to have to change what we did."

"I can't help but get excited. I mean, we are doing this Smith and Jones! No, make that Nobleman and Smith. I don't know. It doesn't have the same ring. The whole Spielberg thing, do you expect me to believe you were ET?" She giggled as he took her hand again.

"Okay, before we leave, you must remember a couple of things. We are jumping into a time flux. The littlest thing can change everything. When we get there, we have to try and stay on point. There will be a huge difference, though it can't be helped. Also, are you insane? Stevie was ET, I was the kid on the bike!" He smirked, fiddling with his watch again.

"Hold it, Mister. What is the thing that can't be helped?"

"Well, this time while we're saving the world, I may not be able to stop doing this." He leaned in, kissing her passionately.

She smiled, liking the new changes. She didn't even notice as the world around her turned to white and they were transported back to 1969.


	14. Chapter 14

1969

Martha Jones yawned heavily as she leaned forward to quiet the alarm clock. For some reason she could not remember falling asleep. She rolled over, and there beside her was her husband. Poor John, he had not been well since he returned from war. She felt for all those soldiers over there, but she was grateful that her husband was home. She kissed him gently and gathered her things for the morning bath.

John Smith opened his eyes just as soon as he felt the room get a little warmer due to Martha in the shower. He stretched and stretched his aching body. He did not know why he felt so old. He had been having the strangest dream. It was gone now though, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Martha wasn't very stunned when she came from the bathroom and found a spread waiting. Ever since John had come back, he took care of her. She could tell that he had seen a lot over there. He was a medic. He had to have seen a lot over there.

"What are you thinking?" Martha asked.

"All morning I have had the strangest feeling that things are still a bit off," he explained.

"Oh love, remember the doctor said to be patient and everything will be just fine."

"I'm helping Mary's daughter today," he spoke, rising from his seat.

"Not this again. What's happening to her is so terrible, but Doctor, you can't!" Martha stopped suddenly when he was giving her the strangest look. "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"You called me Doctor," he said gleefully

"Yeah, so?"

"It felt right. It reminded me of something I'm forgetting."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's right there, but when I try to grab it, it disappears."

"Try not to think so hard, love. I'm off to the shop." She kissed him and gathered her coat to leave.

The Doctor watched his wife leave. He could not get Mary's daughter out of his mind. He knew that somehow he could fix her. He also knew he was forgetting something. Something big. He began to tidy up their tiny living room. When he picked up his suit jacket, a silver tube clattered to the floor.

"A penlight?" he thought to himself. With just one touch, he remembered everything. The Angels, getting Martha stranded, but most of all, he knew who he was now and how to help Mary's daughter.

Martha dreaded the shop. Mr. Baker was a cruel man. He never smiled and she knew he didn't like her. He wanted to call her the N word, this she was sure of, but he never did. He made her work in the back while the cute blonde-haired woman worked in the front. Things would change one day. She might not be alive to see it, but dreamt it. Someday where she and John could walk hand and hand and even have a baby. They would travel in the TARDIS and...

"What is a TARDIS?" she asked herself as she entered the shop.

The Doctor walked into Mary's backyard where he saw her with all her children. Emily sat in the corner, laughing and talking to someone who wasn't there. The thing is, there iwas/i someone there. Someone who didn't belong. All he had to do was get it before the creature noticed him. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. His heart began to beat fast. Wait a second. His heart?

Mary McDonald looked up to see John entering her back fence. He was such a handsome man. It had hurt her deeply when she had found him in his flat a few days prior in a bad way. His wife had explained he had been hurt in the war, the poor baby. He had entered happily, but the closer he got, the paler he seemed.

"John is everything alright?" she asked.

"It's gone!" he stated frantically.

"What, sweetheart? Shall I have Samuel fetch Martha?"

"They took it! I've only got one!" he fell to her feet.

Martha knew there was something weird about the shop the moment she walked into the building. The cashier at the third line sealed the deal. It was a young black girl who was collecting money, and if she wasn't mistaken, George Baker was shamelessly flirting with her.

"What the hell?" Martha whispered to herself.

"Martha, you're late! I know your husband is unwell, but I'm no fool. I hired a new girl. You can show her the ropes. Amy, get out here!" Before the young girl came fully into frame, Martha was caught off guard by the red hair. She knew that red hair. All of a sudden, she got a flash of that redhead standing near a great big blue box.

"Oh, my God." she gasped.

"Hello Martha Jones, fancy meeting you here," Amy smiled.

Mary tried to keep John calm on her couch but he was burning up. "John, sweetheart, just lie still," she soothed him, "Steven went to get Martha and everything is going to be alright."

"I've changed. I'm broken. It hurts. Oh, make it stop. Rose, make it stop!" he begged deliriously.

"I'm Mary, remember, John? Martha will be here soon."

"Martha hates me. I ruined her life. I have to stop it!" he shouted, rising to his feet.

"John, you will sit down this instant!"

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is not John!"

Martha stood in the bathroom staring at this woman. She knew her, but from the future.

"How?" Martha croaked.

"You know, traveling with that man, nothing is linear," Amy explained, "So here we both are in 1969. It's your second time around, and that is where things get complicated."

"It's all wrong. Things are rearranging. I know John, the Doctor! He's not him. Something's wrong!" Martha shouted, figuring things out.

"You don't know the half of it. Later today, Winston Churchill, John F. Kennedy, and Martin Luther King, Jr. are meeting about civil rights."

"That's brilliant! It's not fair that Jamie and I can't walk the streets without getting gawked at. I'm a doctor for goodness sake! Wait, that's right. I'm a doctor, and the Doctor trapped us here. It's like deja vu, but I'm liking it better the second time around."

"Oh Martha, it's so much more than that. I am not to interfere, but I had too. You are being blinded by your newfound feelings. It's confusing you and keeping you from knowing what you need to stop. Like those blokes I named. It's 1969, they are all supposed to be dead."

"Don't be daft," Martha stated, but then she thought back to her A Levels. It was true. They were all dead, and it wasn't the Doctor. She was trapped here with Jamie.

"Oh God, it's Jamie. You have to get your Doctor here to help us or we'll be trapped. I don't have time to wait for Sally Sparrow. I have a son! Oh God, Julius."

"Calm down, that is why I'm here. You just have to stop one thing, and you will be back where you belong with Jamie and Julius."

"What do I have to do?"

"Emily McDonald must die. He is going to try and succeed in helping her, but he can't. Martha, you have to let her die."

Martha couldn't believe this. How could she even look at her with a straight face? Could she do it? Could she let a child die?


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Tom Milligan sat on an airplane nursing his brandy. He was on his way to the States. He was on his way to Martha. She needed him. Well, that's what he had been told, at least. The thing is, he had no clue who the messenger was, but he knew he hated her with every fiber of his being. Just when he was about to confess everything to Martha, she paid him one more visit. The visit that had him on this very plane.

i"What the hell are you pulling Milligan?" the woman shouted.

"Haven't I told you about popping up like that?"

"You tried to steal something that doesn't belong to you!"

"He isn't a pawn. I thought he was my son, and I loved him. You just want me to give him up. Who are you anyway?"

"That's not important."

"It is! I know all about that year when I died and he didn't give a damn about her then. He ignored her and it broke her in so many ways. Now you made me hurt her in more ways than he ever could. You let her catch us..." he paused, unable to finish that thought.

"We weren't doing anything. I'm a married woman," she laughed as she tousled her blonde hair.

Exactly, and you keep telling me things are going to be different. That in the end Martha will learn the truth and all will be forgiven. You say we will be together, but how can we when he is around?" He was about to see if he could get more out of his mystery blonde who appeared out of nowhere, but she began to mumble to someone in an earpiece.

"We'll then, Tommyboy, it's that time. Martha is about to lose something, and she is going to need someone to lean on."

"Why? She has her Doctor and they're one big happy family. What could possibly make...no! He's just a boy! I had him. I could keep him safe!"

"You're not strong enough to fight for him, but he will be."

"Oh, I see. I get to comfort the childless widow! Damn that Doctor!"

"She will need you, Tom, but it won't be permanent."

"But what-" his thoughts were cut once again by her fading away in the blinding light./i

So here he was on a plane, and he had no idea what he was heading into.

hr

Lily could not believe she was going to do this. Was she going to do this? How could she go in and take a baby? C.O.W. was why. Commonwealth of Worlds and their stupid acronyms. How could she go and subdue a babysitter and take a baby? Easy, it was for a greater good, and she wouldn't hurt him. If her water wouldn't work, she would use the child to get what she wanted. Yes, she could do this.

hr

Jenny could tell the moment that her father and Martha went back in time. He disappeared from her head. That wasn't good for Julius. He didn't understand and he began cry. "It's okay, Julius, Daddy will be back soon. Everything is just fine. I'm here." She did her best to soothe him. Then she heard the lock turn and her senses went into overdrive.

"Hi," Lily greeted her cheerfully.

"You're Lily, right?" Jenny asked carefully.

"Yes, oh my gosh, I get more and more amazed by that man every day. He saved you. Oh, and who is this little one?" Lily asked, approaching them.

"This is Martha's son Julius. I agreed to watch him while she had lunch with Dad," Jenny explained, trying to ease her way back to the safety of the TARDIS.

"Now I see why he was in such a hurry to find Martha. He looks just like his daddy," Lily smiled.

Jenny was no fool. She could pick up on the woman's anxiety as well as her thoughts from the moment she walked in. She knew she would have to make a sacrifice. Jenny placed Julius down and lunged at Lily, but the woman was too strong and she wasn't at her full strength yet. Lily slipped a syringe from her pocket and stabbed Jenny in the thigh.

She pulled it away, but it was too late. She could feel the aspirin entering her system. She tried to grasp for Julius once more but the aspirin had taken a toll on her. Jenny watched as Lily scooped him up into her arms.

"Why?" she asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but you and your father - no matter what good you do - just don't belong here."

"Julius!" She screamed as Lily left with him. As the world around her became darker, she just hoped her father was being successful in 1969, because when he came back he would be facing bigger problems.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily Ambrose walked into COW Headquarters with the most precious cargo in the universe. She was more than surprised when she calmed him down with chocolate. She expected him to be more alien.

"He's adorable. Where did you pick up this cutie?" Brody asked when his partner came into view.

"Isn't he precious? Look how he sleeps. You are almost fooled that you aren't actually holding a baby Time Lord, " Lily said.

"What? I dont want it. That wasn't in the file. Who would sleep with an alien?"

Martha's name was right on the tip of her tongue but she realized that they didn't know. She didn't have to rat her out. "That's not important. We have him where it hurts. He has to clean up his mess."

"You don't mess with a man's family. With everything you have heard, what he does when you mess with his friends…you take his son? Where shall I send my condolences?" he grimaced as he got a pen and pad.

"Fuck," she cursed.

hr

Tom had slowly found his way to the flat the "mystery woman" had given him the address to. She had given him something similar to an ampipen but it wasn't of this earth after he entered he knew why. On the floor, a young girl lied in her own vomit. Her eyes glossy, looking at nothing, but she was breathing. Slow, horrible breaths, but breathing just the same. He popped the top of the pen and did his best not to drop it when it became increasingly hot and stabbed her in thigh.

"Father!" she shrieked springing up right. Her eyes were wild with what he thought was either fear or pure madness. A puff of golden smoke rose from her throat and she looked as if she was going to pass out again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tom asked, trying to get her to focus on him.

"Tell him I tried, but in the end, I still failed." Then she stopped breathing.

hr

iMartha could tell something was very wrong. It wasn't just because she was being led to the McDonald's garden, but there was a buzzing in her head. A buzzing and it was almost someone was whispering her name...

"Martha!" the Doctor screamed as she rounded the corner.

"I'm here, what do you need?" Martha asked, dropping to his side. She took in the sight. His clothes were soaking wet, and there was a white film over his eyes. He appeared to blind but she knew he could see. He was more than anyone could imagine. Then, his mouth opened and a puff of golden smoke came out of it.

"Doctor?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor looked up and there she was. Martha Jones. The woman he thought he would be able to get his happily ever after with. Oh, well, in a perfect world maybe, but not now and not for them.

Martha could tell by look upon his face that something was very wrong. All the gentleness that she loved about his face was gone. Here stood up and was the Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds, and the monster that the monsters under your bed are afraid of, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"Doctor?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he replied as he pointed the screwdriver towards Emily. She had been sitting on the swing, oblivious to everything going on around her.

"No you can't!" Martha shouted as she knocked the screwdriver away from him. That fuzzy feeling came back to her head and everything around her went white./i

hr

Lily had finally found a stroller where she could put Julius. She could not believe Brody. The director would be through the moon when he found out what she had. She took her seat at the board meeting to listen to what he had to say. At the end, she would give her news. She watched as he took the stage and anticipated his every word.

"Cryovores - what we call piggybacks - are not the smartest of alien races we have encountered. They come to Earth every forty years or so and pick a child. A child with no future. A 'chosen one', per say, who would have a lifetime of ridicule. They get this child and they latch on. Learn from the child's surroundings and then they go back to their planet with what they've learned, but all that ended in1969. Who can tell me why?" the director asked.

"Because of the Doctor." Lily beamed, proud of herself for having the right answer.

"That's correct. We still don't know what he or his unnamed companion was doing there, but we know something happened. He altered Emily McDonald and instead of draining her of her life force in a few sessions, the piggyback stayed with her for a number of years and sent friends who attached themselves to other clairvoyant children," the director replied as he put up a picture of Emily.

"How are we to fix this?" asked a voice from the crowd.

"We have talked to their home planet; they will stop this process for the brain of someone highly intelligent. The brain of the Doctor. Any leads on getting him here?" the director asked, taking a seat.

"Well, Director Jameson, I told you that I knew where he was, but I wasn't sure how to get him here for cooperation," Lily stated, standing up.

"And how can you assure it now, Ms. Ambrose?"

"I have his son," she smiled, looking at the sleeping infant.

hr

When the whiteness faded away, it was no longer the Doctor and Martha in 1969. It was Martha and Jamie back in present day. When she looked around, they were no longer in the hospital room that held Emily. They were in the locker room and Martha noticed that Jamie hadn't said one word. "What did you do?" Martha asked as she watched him pull a bag from his locker.

"You made a mistake! If you would have let me break the link. If you let me destroy her, the Cryovore would've died!" he shouted drinking the bottled water. Time travel really drained a recovering Time Lord.

"I couldn't let you do it Doctor. Time was wrong. Going back had messed things up. Churchill and Kennedy were still alive. Not to mention Amy had an iPod. It was her, you know. She told me that Emily had to die. All I could think of was Julius. I couldn't kill a child."

"No, but you broke the link between the sonic and her brain. I was setting up roadblocks he wouldn't have hurt her. She would have passed away and he would have been done for fifty years. What you did opened up new possibilities. His kind will be piggybacking dozens at a time for decades and the only way to stop them will be..."

Martha once again didn't like the look of him. Before they returned to their time, he looked half-dead. Now, though…now he had a very subdued look, almost as if he was drugged. "Jamie?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"We have to get out of here, now!" he took her hand and ran from the lockers.

hr

Tom didn't have time to be amazed by the size of the armor. Ever since the woman lost consciousness, he felt something, like a prick at the back of his mind. Something was showing him where things were, and helping the life of the young woman. He wondered how she knew the Doctor. Could she be Rose Tyler?

Just when he was about to check her vitals, a loud screeching sound came out of nowhere. The infamous blue box was materializing right before his eyes. It was him. It was the Doctor. The doors opened and a red head popped out. The girl from his office.

"We were never here!" she shouted. He stood there in utter confusion as a young man helped her take the girl from the bed. She opened her eyes and looked towards him for the first time since she lost consciousness.

"Thank you," she said before entering the box. It dematerialized as if it was never there.

Jamie barged inside soon after. "What have you done? How did you get in here?" he demanded.


	17. Chapter 17

How the hell was Tom going to explain what just happened? 'Well, you see, a woman keeps stalking me and she told me to break in your house. After I did this, I injected a dying woman with a smoking needle like she told me to and the blue box appeared where a redhead and another man kidnapped her'? Was he supposed to do that? Well, that was what he did.

"Big blue box?" Martha asked, uncertain.

"Redhead? How old was she?" Jamie asked, thinking of Donna. This was the first time he thought about her. Just that thought saddened him.

"No, she was younger, and this was not the first time I met her. The first time was—"

"Julius, where is Julius?" Martha asked frantically.

"See, that's the thing. When I got here, the blonde was alone. She told me to tell her father that she had failed."

"Failed? Oh, I see," Jamie replied as if everything made sense.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, Martha, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Where are you going? Jamie? Jamie!" she shouted, but it was no use. He was gone. Martha shouted in her ex's face. "You tell me everything you know right now Tom Milligan, and I better believe it or so help me I will not be responsible for what I might do!"

hr

Jeremy woke with a start. He had no recollection of where he was or what he'd been doing the last couple of hours. All other thoughts went to the wind when he noticed his surroundings.

"Sleep well?" a familiar voice asked.

"Surprisingly well. In fact, I had no idea I was even in a cell. When did you figure it out?"

"A man that has been practically foaming at the mouth over a woman doesn't fall for a piece of tail five minutes after meeting her. You laid it on too thick, doctor."

"Speaking of him, Lily, I'm no fool. You have feelings for him. Those can't be faked. I saw the way you looked at him. You love him just as much as I love Martha."

"That's a lie! He isn't even human, not even a Time Lord either, but I have something. Something that will bring him here." Lily smiled.

Jeremy really didn't like this chick. He could tell she was loonier than the looniest of loons, and he wished for once that he hadn't tried to play her.

"Oh really, and what have you at COW have?" he asked.

"I do have to go. It's feeding time and baby gets fussy," she smirked, walking from the cells.

"You're crazy! Martha is going to find you and they'll be nothing left. You people are so screwed! You hear me? The Doctor is a madman and you took his son!" he screamed, hoping she was a bit scared. The Doctor had to come now. Right?

hr

He had left Tom with Martha. A part of him really couldn't believe he had done it. Then again, Martha was a strong woman who could take care of herself. He had to get back Julius. Jamie could not believe that their version of him wouldn't help. Just came for Jenny? Why? He looked at his watch. It was at 33%. Oh, he would kill for 100.

Okay, so the plan was this: break into a secret organization that he was pretty sure wants him dead. Go undetected and rescue his Time Lord son. All while using just a sonic screwdriver and not dying because he couldn't regenerate. Easy peasy, right?

He noticed the high voltage warning on the gate, but that didn't matter. He had to get to his son. He was about to use the screwdriver to short circuit the fence when he heard a disturbance from behind him.

"Hello, sweetie." She smiled, appearing out of nowhere.

"River! But...but...how?" he gasped.


	18. Chapter 18

Martha was ignoring him. If she ignored him, then everything would be fine. She didn't like the way Tom was sitting casually in her TARDIS. She had to admit, she was a bit upset it hadn't repelled him. Martha had, in fact, let him inside to Jenny. He had Jenny.

"Was that her name? I was just doing as I was told. I was given the syringe and I gave it to her."

"A woman tells you to walk in a house, drug a woman and you do it? Probably to hurt me yet again!" Martha shouted.

"Martha, I assure none of this is my doing. You want to blame someone, blame your Doctor in the box. How is it that he has two different faces? And this is one hell of a wardrobe.

Martha was livid. She had been using the computer and she knew now. The Cryovores had done this. It was all a big mix-up in 1969, and now they were going to need a mind. A powerful mind, and he left her. The Doctor left her with a man that she promised herself that she would never be trapped with again.

Tom couldn't stop looking at her. He knew that it was wrong and he had no right. The things he had said, the things he'd done. How could he make it up to her? If he could just…

"You stay the hell away from me!" she shouted, shoving him when he approached her, "You tell me why you are here right now!"

"She told me that I had to be here for you. That you were about to lose-"

"Oh none of that. I just got him back. I'm not losing either one of them!" She once again jumped to her feet, rushing for the door. "I do what I like Tom! You've got no right." This time she shoved him to the floor and ran from the apartment before he could gather his bearings.

hr

River quickly began short-circuiting the fence. She could feel his eyes on her. Dr. Song knew that he was probably putting two and two together and getting five thousand. There he stood, her Doctor. So young and old at the same time. Martha…oh she couldn't wait to see Martha Jones again.

Jamie looked at her a little saddened. He remembered the last time had seen her. He had come when she called, and he had no idea who she was. Now, here she was helping. "Are you helping because you think I'm him?"

"You are him," she replied as she moved away from the fence.

He wondered what she was about to do, but she took off and jumped the fence in giant leap. He stood that flabbergasted and stunned. She had, and he didn't know how that was humanly impossible.

"Are you going to stand there all night? Your son is waiting!" she shouted.

"Right." He looked at his watch. This time he was getting 35%. Oh well, he had ten years before he'd be off world. He backed up, jumped the fence, and joined her on the other side.

"Just like old times," she beamed, grabbing his hand and running down a corridor.

hr

Jeremy couldn't believe he had let this happen. If he had stayed with Debra in radiology, he would not be in a cage. Martha Jones could make him do anything. If she told him to kill his mother, he would put a bullet right to her brain. Yet, once again, she was in love with someone else. A freaking time traveling alien! How the hell was he going to compete with that?

"Oh wow, he wasn't kidding. You're so young. Look at you, Dr. Jerry in a cage. Oh this, this is priceless," a redhead dressed as a cop stood before him.

"Are you a stripper?" he asked.

"No I'm not a bloody stripper. How do you know I'm not in law enforcement? And is that really the tone you take with a rescuer?" she asked.

"You're going to rescue me? How? For that matter, how do you know my name?"

"With this, but I was never here. Now get back to Martha. She's going to need you."

Before he could ask her anything else, she was gone.

hr

Martha was in her apartment getting ready. Lily was going to die. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it yet, but it was going to hurt. She pulled down her service revolver from her UNIT days. She never thought she would be using again. Martha knew that the Doctor wasn't going to approve, but hey, she was saving him.

"Martha you can't!" Tom told her as he entered her house.

"Well, things indeed are looking up. I have my kidnapping son of a bitch husband in my home uninvited. You know, here in the States, I can shoot you dead for that. Oh look, I have a gun!" she said, excitedly pointing her gun at him.

"Now Martha listen... I-"

"Mother I've missed you so much!" Jenny beamed, appearing out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke.

hr

"How?" Jamie asked again for the thirteenth time.

"If you haven't noticed, sweetie, we are sneaking through an air vent."

"I know that, but I mean you're River. My River fresh from the library?"

"Yes, River Song was saved."

"Then how?"

"Spoilers, Jamie. Damn it, I forgot how stubborn you could be."

"You called me Jamie. So you know I'm not the Doctor."

"And there it is, you doubting yourself again. You're as much the Doctor as he is. I have the pleasure of traveling with you both. I can't very well call you both Doctor if I'm in a sandwich between you both, although," she smirked.

"See that's the thing, River. You knew my name and I only would tell you my name if..."

"I'm not Martha. Now she gets the pleasure of calling herself Mrs. Nobleman. Now here are," she smirked, removing the vent where they were huddled.

"Ok, since you know exactly who I am. I jumped the fence so I'm a bit low, what's the plan?" he asked, showing her the readout on his watch.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. This is where I leave you. Your little one is down there and he needs you."

"River, I can't. I'm human and you…I know you think I'm him, but it can't be. It just can't."

"Dark days ahead, love, but help is on the way. Oh, I've missed this you," she said, leaning in and hugging him.

"River, what's going to happen?" he asked, almost frightened.

"Martha's coming. Love you." She hit her vortex manipulator and vanished before his eyes.

"Well, Julius, daddy's home," he said, jumping down from the ceiling.

hr

Martha just couldn't get her head around it. She was sure of one thing: when all of this was over, she and the Doctor were going somewhere calm and celebrate. Jenny called her mother!

"You're staring again," Jenny stated as she loaded her gun.

"It's just…you called me mother, and just a few hours ago you were dying and I couldn't help. Not to mention it's also been months for me, because I just got back from being trapped in 1969. It's just hard to keep track of it all." Martha explained.

"I know, I mean that was so long ago for me. You and I are best friends now. You're the only mother that I have ever had. I was so scared when I left, because that Lily had taken Julius. Mother, I must apologize in advance. I may hurt her a lot."

Martha didn't know how to feel. Sure, she had so much anger in herself that her body was practically vibrating, but Jenny was a soldier. She was made to fight to death if need be. Jenny said she had been gone a long time. What kind of influence did she have while she was away?

"Mo- Martha, this just me reacting to the fact that some cows have kidnapped my little brother and father. They are going to turn them in just because of the fact we're not quite human. When you and I aren't saving the world, kicking alien ass, everything is normal. You helped me with school; I became a proper medical doctor because of you. We fight, we laugh, and you keep dad from my dates. I'm back in school now, getting my second doctorate. It's easy because I look so young, and now I get to make the memories you have been telling me about. So, first I get Lily's head, and then I can tell you how dad hates my chosen profession."

"Okay, I'm game. Great pep talk, by the way. Just tell me one more thing, though. What profession could you have picked your father hates?"

"Oh, Mother, I'm becoming an archeologist," Jenny told her, cocking her gun.


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie was stunned. He couldn't believe that River had just vanished, leaving him to drop down a shoot. He quickly got to his feet and began to look around where he was. He was in a room with a small bed in the corner. He could tell that something was under the covers. A small something, he could see it was breathing from the rise and fall of the cover. Jamie pulled the covers back quickly.

"Julius!" He gasped.

hr

Jenny kept her eye on Martha as they sat in the van on their way to COW Headquarters. It was so weird seeing the woman that she called mother before all of what she knew was to happen had come to pass. How was she going to play this? By now, Amy was rescuing Jeremy, and now he was awaiting their arrival. This was not going to be a happy day.

"It's not going to work, is it?" Martha asked.

"What do you mean, Martha?"

"Julius and Jamie. You have to tell me. Am I going to lose them? Why is Tom here? You are from the future, so you must know why he is here. He insists that he is here to help, but how can I trust him after everything?"

"He saved my life, mother. And in the future you and he, well, you are very happy together."

Martha looked into the eyes of her daughter and she did not like what she saw. The way she said that she and Tom were, of course they weren't. She would not allow such a thing.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you? Are you telling me that I went back to this man after everything, that he and I share a life?"

"Spoilers, mother," Jenny smiled, turning back to the road.

"Jenny, please tell me. I have to know," Martha pleaded.

"After tonight, things will be different, but I promise they will be right in the end. You are going to be so happy. You and I and dad, you just watch us run," she smiled.

"Different how?" Martha asked, thinking the worst. She took a good look at Jenny and she saw it. She thought that she didn't, but she did, just for a brief second her face was filled with such sadness, and then it was gone. Martha was sure that was something she had learned from her father and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Oh, that Lily was going to pay. She was going to hurt her, and she was going to like it.

hr

Jamie could do this. Julius was sound asleep, or at least he hoped it was sleep, because if he found out that they had given his son something he would go nuts on these COWs. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard a gun cock.

"Lily, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here," he said as he turned around.

"I had you so fooled. You were so eager for a friend, an ally, that you told me everything, and I used it for my advantage."

"Fooled me? Don't be daft. I was keeping you. I could smell the deception on you; you are a little girl playing in a sandbox that you can't possibly comprehend. Look at you. You stole a child, a small child. He can barely hold his little head up and you stole him from his family. What are you to gain from that?"

"Oh, don't you see Doctor? I gain the most precious gift of all, you. Take him!" she shouted.

Before Jamie could even think of a plan, Julius was torn from his arms and he was hit across the head.


	20. Chapter 20

When Jamie opened his eyes, he wasn't shocked that his vision was a little blurred. He turned his eyes to see his watch. It had slipped to 12%. He was never going to be a full Time Lord at this rate. Jamie wasn't worried for himself though. What had they done to Julius?

"What the hell is going on, Brody?" Lily asked angrily.

"The Doctor has to pay for his actions in 1969. They need a mind, and his will be magnificent. Well, it will be when we are done with it."

"What do you mean? What are you doing to him? Where's the child?" she asked, almost panicked.

"There it is, that spark. He got to you didn't he? You saved the world with the Doctor and Martha Jones. You were like a fangirl; I told them you could no longer be trusted."

"I could no longer be trusted? I know we have to give him up, but we can learn things from him beforehand. We had his son and he would do anything, but you shouldn't hurt him. Let me take him to his mother," she pleaded.

"No! I'm in charge now, and we have decided to go in a new direction."

"How so?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"As in, your services are no longer needed. We'll mail you your next paycheck."

"Well, I best be going," she smiled leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed, she took off running down the corridor. She didn't have much time.

hr

"How long are we going to sit here?" Jeremy asked getting inpatient.

"It's not time yet," Jenny stated, waiting on the right moment. She knew when. Everything was about to change.

"Now! There he is!" she shouted. Jeremy looked to where she was pointing. He saw something, but for some reason he just couldn't focus on it.

hr

Martha Jones was running. Yes, she did trust Jenny with her life, but the Doctor had taught her better. She put her TARDIS key around her neck and set off to get her family back.

Lily slowly opened the door and smiled at what she saw inside. Julius was playing with Legos on the floor. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and they wanted to hurt him. She would not let that happen.

"Julius!" she whispered and was rewarded with him jumping to his feet and waddling towards her. He hugged her tightly and snuggled towards her. He had forgiven her and she was glad. Lily would get him to Martha, or die trying.

hr

When Jamie came through, the pain was unbearable. It reminded him that not a month ago he was burned and suffered a heart attack. He didn't fight back at the beating, and when he was strapped to a table, he got the strangest feeling that this was when the fun really started.

"We have to turn you over soon, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun first." Brody sneered.

"He's just so handsome, and that son of his. I can't wait to have real fun," a female practically purred as she straddled his thighs. She stopped her gyrations when the alarm sounded.

"Lily!" Brody shouted.

Lily could not believe how huge this place had gotten. She had been working here two years, and now she had no idea where the hell she was. She had to get them out. Thankfully, Julius was being good. She turned the corner and came face to face with a gun barrel.

"The thing for you to do now is put my son down, and I may not kill you," Martha warned.

hr

Jamie had finally gotten out of the restraints. He looked at his watch and he was at less than five percent. Soon, he would be thinking like a human and he no longer could see timelines. He had cottonmouth and all he wanted was to see Martha one more time. Just to say it. He had never said it to Rose, Jenny, or Martha the first time around. Donna knew, but Martha never knew. She had to know it did need saying.

It took approximately ten minutes for Jeremy and Jenny to be captured by the angry COWs. She knew this had to happen, but the people around her had no clue.

"Well, Ms. Martha Jones, it's a pleasure," Brody smiled.

"You don't understand. Jamie and Julius are not what you think. He is not the Doctor!" she explained.

Just then, an unconscious Jamie was shoved into the room.

"We are very excited about him. The scans show he is growing a new heart, and his DNA is mutating right before our eyes. He is evolving and it's amazing."

"What?" she asked, crouching down before him. His eyes fluttered opened.

"Jamie I'm sorry I failed you and our son," she told him, caressing his head. She gasped when she felt an incision.

"Martha, I just want you to know, you were brilliant, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why? What's happening?" she asked, panicked. She knew what that meant.

"Now!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. He shoved her out of the way and threw his watch into the air. Jenny pulled a gun out of somewhere. She had been concealing it the whole time. There was a bright light and she had to cover her eyes.

hr

When she opened them, she was back in her apartment. A stunned Tom stood in the doorway. At her feet laid the lifeless body of Lily Ambrose, she was clinging to a shrieking Julius. "It's alright mommy's here," she told him trying to calm him. She looked to Jenny. She was crying just as hard as Martha was and she knew he had sacrificed himself for them all.

"Hell no! I'm going back!" Martha shouted, heading for the door.

Big strong hands grabbing her, stopping her. She knew immediately they were Tom's and she began to struggle. "He needs me. They'll hack him into little pieces and then hand him over to those things. It's not fair. We are supposed to be together! Jamie!"

Tom held the distraught Martha Jones as she kicked and screamed, trying to get away. It broke his heart because he remembered a time she loved him this much. He would keep her safe, and he would keep her sane. He loved her to bits, and he held her as she cried for the man she loved even though it wasn't him.

She began to laugh and he felt uneasy. "It's going to be okay Martha. Jenny is sure he had a plan."

"He's dead. I can feel it. He saved us all and helped me realize something."

"What?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"That there's no such thing as happily ever after."


End file.
